


Calling My Name

by LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Aquatic Fluff, Consentacles, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone else is a mer, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Hey this one has plot, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Merman Victor, Plot, Tentacles, Yuuri's family are Cecaeliae, cecaelia yuuri, group of mers is called a gossip here because I thought it was charming, mermaid au, they are nice and loving towards each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: Yuuri was startled awake by a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time. He quickly scanned his cave, but found that it thankfully was still only occupied by him. Yuuri slowly let the grip on his tentacles go and slid two of them forward to carefully pull himself toward the cave opening. As he moved he made any necessary coloring changes to blend in without a thought. He sat at the entrance; still carefully keeping himself in the shadows cast by the overhang. The reef had been transformed with the sun, for all of the softly illuminated beauty it held at night it was nothing compared to the dazzling color that popped out at you in the beaming rays of day. Yuuri blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust faster to the brightness as he watched the schools of vividly colored fish flit by.





	1. Yuuri meets Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> This is my first multi chapter piece. I don't have a schedule for updates. This was inspired by Aria's (Alikurai) mermaid AU. I changed quite a lot about everything, but it wouldn't exist without the wonderful art that ignited the spark. You can check it out here: http://alikurai.tumblr.com

Yuuri was used to hiding. It had been of paramount importance to his survival thus far. For the incredible expansiveness that is the ocean, the parts that went unexplored and undisturbed by humans in warm climates had been steadily shrinking. After a surprising earthquake induced tsunami had caused confusing currents that ripped Yuuri from his family years ago he had started a slow migration through coastal waters looking for a safe place to call home. A small part of him hoped that he might be able to reunite with his family through his travels, but that seemed like a distant dream unlikely to come true at this point.

Yuuri would do the majority of his hunting and swimming large distances at night. He was always looking for the next dark cave or crevasse to hide in. Yuuri was thankful that few other sea creatures would bother his tentacled form when he decided to slip into a hiding spot, even if they had occupied it first. Tonight was no different, Yuuri had just made a long swim to a new coastal region around a set of tropical islands and quickly pushed himself into a dark cave that had an overhanging coral roof. To his surprise, Yuuri found the cave to be abandoned with only a pile of shells towards the back. It seemed like whatever had lived here previously had a proclivity for mollusks. The cave was large enough for him to fit in comfortably and it had a nice view of the reef with beautiful white sand piled up into a couple of sandbars in the distance. 

Yuuri used his arms to hug his tentacles close while willing his chromatophores to change his coloring to better match his surroundings. He stared out at the palely lit reef with the moonlight dancing in ribbons across its splendor. Hugging his tentacles served two purposes; it helped to hide his top half that couldn’t change color and it was also a self soothing behavior that helped him fall asleep when his brain wouldn’t quiet in the early morning hours. Yuuri found himself considering that he should explore this reef more tomorrow to see if he had finally found a place to call home after his many years of constant travel. Soon he drifted off into a light sleep with the soothing thought of having a place to belong again.

Yuuri was startled awake by a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time. He quickly scanned his cave, but found that it thankfully was still only occupied by him. Yuuri slowly let the grip on his tentacles go and slid two of them forward to carefully pull himself toward the cave opening. As he moved he made any necessary coloring changes to blend in without a thought. He sat at the entrance; still carefully keeping himself in the shadows cast by the overhang. The reef had been transformed with the sun, for all of the softly illuminated beauty it held at night it was nothing compared to the dazzling color that popped out at you in the beaming rays of day. Yuuri blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust faster to the brightness as he watched the schools of vividly colored fish flit by. 

Yuuri heard the sound that woke him again, it was laughter, he was certain of it. Yuuri felt panic well up inside of him. He had done so much to keep himself away from humans for years. He knew they were dangerous and that he needed to get away now, but there wasn’t anywhere else for him to flee to that he could see. Moving during the day was something that he avoided at all costs, perhaps he could just stay put and hope that they wouldn’t find him. 

Yuuri started to extend his tentacles backwards as he began slow movements to get into the heart of the cave again, hoping to avoid detection. It was during his arduous crawl back that he managed to catch a glimpse at the source of the laughter. Yuuri gasped as he watched a gossip of merpeople swim past carrying on a conversation without a care in the world. More laughter surged through the shallows with joy in every note. 

The laughter that filled the water with light and warmth; that had pulled Yuuri from his slumber was coming from the most devastatingly beautiful being Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. The merman had long hair spun of silver silk and refracted moonlight with a strand of pearls woven into the two exquisite braids looped around his head like an intricate crown. His tail was covered in intense iridescent scales that shimmered from deep ocean blue to emerald green with every movement. His fins looked like delicate lace adorned the edges. 

Yuuri’s heart raced and he couldn’t help the inadvertent flash of color that briefly tried to match that of the magical being in front of him before returning to his camouflaged colors. Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly how long it had been since he had seen merpeople last, but he was fairly certain that it would have been at least ten years. Yuuri knew that cecaelia and mers typically tried to stay out of each other’s way due to some past struggles that he didn’t know most of the details of, but just like himself, mers would also be concerned with hiding from humans and seeing this group so happy and carefree meant that this was a relatively safe reef. 

The conclusion that this was a safe place gave Yuuri a bit of comfort in the possibility of making this reef his home. Yuuri was so very tired of moving every few nights out of fear, he was tired of the neverending search for a home, he was just tired. He knew that he was good at hiding and that mers were typically active during the day while he had become quite used to being nocturnal. Yuuri figured that as long as he stayed out of the group’s way this could be home to all of them.

Yuuri watched a little longer as the group danced around in the sun kissed waters over bleached sand. He made it a point to scan over the other mers so he would know how many there were and what they looked like, but his eyes always came back to rest on the one with silver hair and laughter like a song that was calling his name. Yuuri had already thought the view from his cave was beautiful, but now he found it to be breathtakingly exquisit. 

Several days passed with Yuuri sneaking out of his cave at night to hunt then getting a few hours of sleep before he would be awakened by chatter and laughter. Yuuri would slowly make his way to the mouth of the cave and watch the festivities the mers would engage in for the day. Dancing, singing and making accessories while talking seemed to be the main activities for this group. Watching them caused Yuuri’s fondness for them to swell and grow each day.

After a couple of weeks of this routine, the distance started to make the existing fractures in Yuuri’s heart ache. He now wished that his cave was closer to where the group of mers preferred to spend most of their days. He wanted to be close enough to hear their conversations even if he wouldn’t be able to participate in them. He had felt lonely for years, but he had forgotten just how much he missed his family, missed companionship, missed conversations and laughter until he saw everything that the group had. He especially wanted to be closer to the one that caused his heart to lurch each time he saw him.

Yuuri had been watching enough of the accessory making to decide that even if he couldn’t be a part of the group for the activity, that at least he could do it along with them the next time and perhaps that would make him feel like he was included. He had left the pile of shells that were the sole decoration in his cave when he moved in. He noticed that the shells all had some inherent beauty to them. Many of the shells were iridescent and reminded him of the pearls that were woven into his favorite mer’s hair. The thought of making a necklace to match the crown made him smile wide while he twirled around and let his tentacles flash brilliant emerald and deep blue. 

Several hours after night falls Yuuri is on a very different kind of hunt. He collected some pliable grasses, sea glass, a few bright silver metal pieces and any other material that he thought looked nice or caught his eye with its shine. He tucked his treasures away in the grasp of one of his tentacles while he shifted in the shadows over the rough coral on the way back to his cave. His movements were methodical and controlled, taking great care to not drop anything. He had traveled further towards the shore than normal in his search for beautiful, shiny objects. He knew that the mers typically found their supplies in the shallows since he had watched them gather things many times. 

Yuuri suddenly saw the flash of a tail and he instinctually pressed himself into a tight crevasse, shielding his body with his tentacles and matching the coral perfectly. He left a small space between two tentacles to peer out of. His vision was somewhat limited like this, but he soon sees his silver haired mer swim into view much closer than he has ever been before. Yuuri’s breathless, the water just doesn’t contain enough oxygen for him at this moment. His favorite mer is stunning to behold at a distance, but this close up Yuuri doesn’t understand how he can be real. That amount of beauty would surely be reserved for a god and Yuuri, for one, is ready to worship him.

Yuuri watches his mer dance in the shimmering moonlight while humming a soft song that send chills down his spine. Yuuri is captivated, staggered by the beauty and grace before him. All he wants to do is go to the mer, his body is convinced that the song is for him, beckoning him. He feels a sting in his eyes and heart that he just wants to stop. Yuuri’s emotions get the better of him and for a moment he flashes colors that would never make up the reef and rock face he has plastered his body to.

The mer’s eyes are immediately on him and Yuuri feels his heart start to race. He needs to flee, and he needs to do it now. The mer is swimming towards him and he is wracked with panic. Yuuri finally uses his tentacles in a swift motion to push off the rock and make a dash towards his cave. He is terrified, swimming as fast as he can and he doesn’t look back. Then there is a sharp tug as a hand wraps around a tentacle with a firm grip and a frantic voice floats to his ears.

“Wait!”, comes as a plea from the voice that Yuuri has awoken to for weeks now.

Yuuri is a ball of anxiety and he doesn’t know what to do. He is probably strong enough that he could get away from the mer if he wanted to, but he certainly doesn’t want to fight or hurt him. So, he decides to do the only thing his heart tells him that he can do and stops swimming. He spins around to face his mer while his tentacles flash a spectacular prism of colors with his emotions running high. His eyes meet the piercing blue set that shine of their own accord as if radiating light in front of him, but he is surprised that they seem to be looking at him like he is a wonder.

“What are you?”, is said in a hushed reverent tone barely loud enough for Yuuri to comprehend. 

The mer’s eyes seem to be transfixed on the color show that Yuuri is putting on with his tentacles while the thumb of the hand that has ahold of one of them starts to rub against Yuuri’s skin. Shivers go through Yuuri from the light strokes of the mer’s thumb and he changes the color around where he is being touched to the bright blue of the mer’s eyes.

“A cecaelia.”, Yuuri chokes out the first words he has said to another being since being separated from his family.

The mer seems surprised by both the answer and the fact that the tentacle he is holding onto is changing color with his touch. There are flashes behind those blue eyes that seem to be the start of thousands of questions.

“What is your name?”, is what comes out next.

Yuuri feels like the mer should already know the answer to this; he hears his name in his mer’s songs and laughter after all.

“Yuuri.”, comes out softly as Yuuri’s emotions start to settle and after a brief flash of the mer’s emerald and deep blue his colors fade back to his natural state of being in his own shades of deep blue and purple. He leaves the area around the mer’s hand in bright blue for a reason he can’t explain. 

The mer’s face lights up in a wide smile that has Yuuri feeling light headed.

“I’m Victor.”, is said in a soft reply.

Yuuri wants to drift to the seafloor and bask in the sand. He has a beautiful name too.

From behind Victor a gruff older mer barks out, “Victor, what are you doing? Get back to the group.”

Victor is startled and drops his grip on Yuuri’s tentacle while turning his head towards the call of his name. Yuuri takes this as his chance to get away before the other mer sees him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stay out of your group’s way. I promise.”, comes as a quick waterfall of words from Yuuri’s mouth before he is gone in a flash of deep black ink. 

“Yuuri, wait!”, Victor calls out, but it is too late by the time he turns his head back to where the ink is starting to dissipate. Yuuri is nowhere to be seen and Victor lets out a sigh as he turns to return to his group for the night.

Yuuri frantically pushes himself into the back of his cave while his heart is all a flutter. He had forgotten about the treasures he had tucked away in a tentacle until now and desperately looks through what he is grasping to make sure all that he needs for his creation is still there. Yuuri is now even more determined to make a necklace dedicated to the mer named Victor. He knows that anything will fail in comparison to the beauty he had the privilege to behold up close tonight, but something is compelling him to make it nonetheless. 

Yuuri places the items in small piles next to the shells, thoroughly prepared for the next accessory making day. He tucks himself into the corner of the cave he likes to sleep in and hugs his tentacles to his body. He sighs softly as he places the tentacle that Victor had grabbed into his own hand and rubs over the skin with his thumb like Victor had done trying to embed the touch memory into his nervous system before he drifts off into his light slumber.


	2. Yuuri Makes a Necklace.

Yuuri was giddy with excitement the next day as he watched the group of mers collect their items to make accessories and settle into their normal places to begin work. He was ready with his own carefully collected items and started to follow along in the process. He laid out the most beautiful iridescent shell in the middle and then placed two pieces of dark blue wave tumbled glass on each side, he then placed two of the silver metal pieces next to the glass adding two shells after that then adding two pieces of dark green glass at the ends. The colors were the closest to Victor’s that Yuuri could manage. Yuuri took his sea grasses, using both his hands and several tentacles to weave intricate patterns in a cage around each item and incorporating them into the braided grasses making up the chain. Yuuri ties off each end once he has completed the delicate work and holds it up towards the opening of the cave and symbolically towards Victor. 

A smile is present on his lips as he admires the completed project in the shimmering sunlight, but then he notices that Victor doesn’t seem to be his usual cheerful self today. Victor seems to be concentrating far more on what he is making than has been typical for the several weeks Yuuri has been observing him. The normal chatter and laughter from him is missing. To Yuuri, Victor seems sad or maybe distracted. 

Yuuri’s heart aches more as he watches the mers finish up their projects for the day, but Victor doesn’t seem to have completed his as he tucks it under a couple of rocks. Yuuri decides that he must get the necklace he made to Victor. Perhaps it would cheer him up to receive it as a gift. Yuuri certainly hopes that it would, the only problem is going to be getting it to him.

The hours until night falls are torture for Yuuri. He continues to watch the mers and especially Victor, but the longer he watches the more painful the ache in his heart is. Victor seems to just be coasting through the day, not really talking or engaging with the other mers. His typical over-the-top gestures, laughter and energy are just missing. 

Yuuri is concerned that the mood shift is because Victor knows that he is living in the reef, but in replaying their encounter Victor didn’t seem to know that he was a cecaelia. Maybe Victor only knew the name of his species and hadn’t seen one of his kind before. Would the necklace be enough of a peace offering? Too many worries were running through Yuuri’s head as he held the necklace in his hands; trailing his fingers across the smooth glass and shells.

Yuuri waited several hours longer than usual to sneak out of his cave. He steadily moved closer to where he had ran into Victor the night before, using all of his senses in overdrive to assure he wasn’t taken by surprise again. Slowly, carefully he pulled his body up over a larger rock formation and spotted the group bedded down for the night. Yuuri scans over the peaceful scene. Several of the mers seem to be paired off while a couple sleep in a central huddle. Yuuri doesn’t immediately see Victor anywhere in the bedding area and frowns. He doubles his sneak efforts as he tediously inches closer to the group, continuing to search for Victor. 

Finally, Yuuri sees the brilliant scales and shining hair he was searching for as he crawls down the rock face. Victor’s bedding area is notably distanced from the other mers, which will make it easier on Yuuri to get the necklace to him without being noticed by the others. Every movement Yuuri makes is controlled agony. He just wants to rush to Victor’s side and slide the necklace onto him, but waking up an entire gossip of mers in their bedding area is not a smart move. 

After what seems like hours, Yurri is finally able to sneak up beside a sleeping Victor and Yuuri is frozen on the spot. He knows he is staring, but he honestly can’t stop himself. He stands there for several moments before he can collect himself enough to pull out the necklace from the grasp of one of his tentacles and gently lay it across Victor’s collar bones where it should rest if it was closed in the back. Yuuri can’t help the smile on his face as he admires his creation resting on the god it was intended for. It feels like time is frozen as the moonlight shimmers across the sleeping angelic face with silver silk hair fanned out around him. 

Yuuri whispers so softly that he doesn’t think anyone could hear it even if they were listening. “I hope you like it.” With that, Yuuri heads back to his cave to get some sleep.


	3. A Gift

When Victor wakes up he shifts forward and something goes sliding down his chest towards his scales. He catches it in his hands while blinking to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the rising sun’s rays through the water. He finds the object to be a beautifully woven necklace with stunning accents of shells, glass and metal that glint spectacularly in the sunlight. He looks around confused for a moment in trying to figure out who would make a necklace like this and then leave it on him. Victor swims over to the group of mers that have already awakened for the day and are chatting away about who is going to have the best dance prepared before the mating season starts. 

“Chris, Georgi, Mila, Yura, did any of you make this necklace?”, Victor asks as he holds out the necklace delicately supported by both hands; recognizing it for the treasure that it is.

The other mers look at each other confused before looking back to Victor and shaking their heads. 

Yuri is the first to speak in his usual defiant tone while giving the necklace a glare. “Why would anyone make it for you? You can make your own necklaces. Who would be able to weave that on their own anyway?”

Realization hits Victor full on because Yuri is right, it would be practically impossible to hold all of the strands that make up the woven cages for the shells and glass with only two hands, muchless then weave them into the grass chain. This necklace is very unlike anything that the mers would typically make in its intricacy. Gift giving outside of a life pair or mating season was also incredibly rare for mers. Victor suddenly knows that only one being could have made this and a smile flashes across his face.

“What’s with you? Stop acting weird.”, Yuri barks as he smacks his bright pink tail fins into Victor’s tail. Victor chooses to ignore him.

“Chris, will you please tie this on?”, Victor asks with a glowing smile as he extends his hands to place the shimmering necklace into his flirtatious friend’s.

“Of course, chéri. You know who made it then?”, Chris asks with a smirk as he accepts the necklace and moves behind Victor while Victor gathers his hair in a fist to move it out of the way.

“Yes, a cecaelia I met the other night while I was dancing. He would have the necessary number of appendages for this pattern.” Victor feels Chris slide the necklace into place and waits patiently for the ends to be tied properly to keep it from falling.

“Hmm, he certainly seems to have an eye for beautiful colors and shiny things.” Victor knows that the statement isn’t solely about the necklace from Chris’s tone, but he decides not to give that a reaction. 

Yuri on the other hand rolls his eyes and exclaims, “Ugh, this makes me wanna barf! And what the hell is a cecaelia?”

Once the necklace is tied on Victor runs his fingers over it with with an approving smile and a thank you to Chris for his assistance.

Victor presses a finger to his lips while thinking of exactly how to explain the being that is Yuuri to the group. “Well, he looks like us, except he has tentacles that can change color instead of a tail. His name is also Yuuri.”

“Like a squid?”, Mila asks.

“Umm, I think they are actually more akin to an octopus’s tentacles, actually.”, Victor replies.

“So the name stealing squid boy is the reason you were acting weird yesterday!” Yuri accuses loudly as he points at Victor.

“What is with all the yelling?”, snaps Yakov. “Shouldn’t you be practicing your dancing for mating season by now?”

The older mer swims closer to the others with his jet black tail and a stern expression on his face.

“Victor met a stupid squid boy.” Yuri spits out with disgust.

“He’s a cecaelia.”, Victor says with a sigh.

Yakov’s jaw clenched tightly before speaking in a serious tone. “Cecaeliae are very dangerous creatures Vitya. If there is a group of them here, we need to leave immediately. I will tell you all the details at a later time, but all you need to know right now is that there was a fight between our species long ago and it is best if we not be around them.”

Groans come from the rest of the group about not wanting to leave the plenty, warmth, comfort and safety of the reef especially with mating season being so soon.

Victor looks at Yakov with a shocked expression. “Yakov, you can’t possibly be serious about moving the entire gossip. Clearly none of us want to leave this place. You know how long it took to find somewhere relatively remote and safe. We haven’t seen evidence of there being a group of cecaeliae here, surely if there were more than just the one cecaelia there would have been some indication of it in the months that we have been here. The cecaelia I met looks to be around my age, perhaps younger, if I didn’t know anything of the fight you speak of it is possible that he doesn’t know anything of it either.”

Victor continues as he raises a hand to the central shell of the necklace and idly runs his forefinger and thumb across it. “I received this necklace he made as a gift last night, if he were inclined to attack us I think it is likely it would have already happened. He also told me that he would stay out of our group’s way when I met him. If I can get him, his name is Yuuri, to come speak to you about a peace agreement for our reef will you allow us to stay?”

Yakov’s brows furrow making his expression even more steely. After many tense, silent moments Yakov finally speaks. “I’m not happy about this, Vitya. But, it is important to be established in a bountiful place for mating season. Fine, bring him to talk.” Yakov turns and swims off without another word.

Victor lets out a sigh.

“Do you know where he is?”, Mila asks quietly after Yakov is out of earshot.

Victor frowns slightly. “No. I only know the direction that he swam in the night we met.”

Chris swims smugly into view and gives Victor a wink. “Seems he caught your eye too.” 

Victor would be lying if he said no, so he didn’t. “Will you help me find him?”, came out as more of a plea than he had really intended.

Chris and Mila followed Victor as he took them to the area that he had been dancing in that gorgeous night. 

“So, I was here and then I caught a flash of color along the rock face here.” Victor is talking aloud as he retraces the movements and makes motions to where things happened with his hands. Chris and Mila for their parts just nod along as he talks.

“Then as I swam towards him, he took off at such a great speed that had I not been that close and already swimming I don’t think that I would have been able to catch him. So I figure that means we probably ended up a decent distance away in this direction, maybe here. I caught a tentacle, he turned around and we exchanged names. Then Yakov called for me and I let go of his tentacle. When I turned around there was a cloud of ink and he was gone.” Victor’s mouth is turned down in a pout as he finishes his story feeling the disappointment all over again that Yuuri hadn’t remained there in front of him that night.

Chris claps his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze while taking the central shell on the necklace in his other hand. “I think I know where your squid boy is.”

Victor turns his head towards his friend with a deadpan expression. “You know he’s a cecaelia. When I bring him back to talk to Yakov, please be nice.”

“I’m always nice.” Chris purrs and waggles his eyebrows.

“Not that type of nice.” Victor’s eyes shine a little in amusement at his friend.

Chris gives Victor a sly grin and a shrug of the shoulders. “You mean to say that you won’t let me have any fun? You know I could call him other things that I think would make even you blush, if you prefer.” The statement is punctuated by a wink.

Victor shakes his head with a smile and a chuckle. Chris was getting far too much enjoyment out of him showing interest in someone. “You don’t even know what he looks like.”, Victor points out.

“He has your attention, that is all I need to know. You’ve had the best dances, but have turned down every mer’s advances towards you for the last five mating seasons.” Chris drops the teasing tone and Victor knows that his friend has been concerned about his reluctance to accept a partner for even just the couple of weeks that make up their mating season.

“So, where do you think he is then?” Victor asks to get them back on task.

“Do you remember that nomadic mer that came through last mating season with the red and gold tail, tan skin, dark hair and eyes?” Chris’s eye flash with desire as he describes the other mer. 

“Mmm, who could forget?” Mila chimes in with a dreamy look on her face.

“Well, I may or may not have been in a cave around here with him and a stash of mollusks for the entirety of it. This may be one of those shells, come to think of it.” Chris said as he let the larger central shell drop from his fingers and back into place on Victor’s chest.

“Is that what happened to him? You swept him off before we could even do the courtship dancing! What if he picked someone else Chris? You didn’t even become a life pair after pulling that stunt either! Just you wait until the rest hear about this!” Mila huffs.

Victor couldn’t contain his laughter at the banter. Between chuckles Victor finally manages to ask, “Before Mila drags you off to explain your sins; where exactly would this cave be?”

Chris points toward a jutting piece of coral in the distance. “You should find the cave under the overhang. I hope your squid boy is there.” 

Victor can hear the earnestness in Chris’s voice, even with the teasing and he smiles. “Thanks, I hope to be back with him soon.”

Victor waves at both of his friends and takes off swimming towards the cave.


	4. An Important Question

Yuuri had come back to the cave much later than was typical after the tedious trek to get the necklace to Victor. He was still asleep when he swore he heard his name pulling his him back to wakefulness. It was Victor’s voice, the same voice that woke him every day, but this time it seemed much closer.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open and he heard his name clearly this time like a song from Victor’s lips. Yuuri froze and pressed back into the corner he had slept in. He quickly made sure that he was still covered with his tentacles and blended into the rocks, only the small space to peer out of them left. 

“Yuuri!” came whirling in through the entrance of the cave from the sing-song voice that had already melted Yuuri’s heart a hundred times over.

Yuuri stayed still as he watched the beauty he knew as Victor slowly swim through the mouth of the cave, a halo of sunlight around his silhouette and glinting off the necklace Yuuri had made him. Yuuri’s heart was thumping in his chest and he could have easily let out a giddy squeal knowing that Victor had liked his creation enough to wear it. 

Victor swam forward to the pile of shells and other materials Yuuri had left over from making his necklace and gently took a piece of the sea glass into his hand.

“Yuuri, are you in here?” Victor asked loud enough for it to reverberate through the cave, but not as loud as he had been calling out before.

Yuuri knew that hiding from Victor was a lost cause, eventually his overwhelming emotions for the mer would cause his colors to slip for a fraction of a second and give him away. 

“I’m here.”, he said in a hushed tone before he let his tentacles fall from their defensive position to the cave floor and exposed his upper body to Victor.

Victor saw movement from the corner of the cave and turned his head in time to watch as Yuuri seemed to magically emerge from the cave wall itself. He was in utter awe at the sight and didn’t bother trying to hide it.

“Wow! How do you do that?”, is muttered from Victor’s lips before his brain has time to catch up.

“Chromatophores.”, Yuuri responds softly, still pressed up against the cave wall.

Victor’s eyes shine and then his laughter fills the cave. Because nothing Yuuri has done or said to this point had been something Victor could have predicted. From Yuuri suddenly appearing while he was dancing, to the species that Yuuri was, to his name, to apologizing and saying he would stay out of the mer’s way, to the beautiful gift that was around Victor’s neck and now this answer to this question. Of course the most logical of answers would come from the most mystical being Victor had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

“You’re full of surprises, Yuuri.”, and Victor cannot keep the fondness from seeping into his voice.

Yuuri flashes stunning emerald and shimmering deep blue, a warm smile spreading across his lips and a soft dusting of pink across his cheeks. Victor is completely enamored. 

“Do you like it?”, Yuuri asks in a hushed tone as he pulls his front tentacles into a hug against his upper body, slightly swaying on the back tentacles. His big brown eyes with honey and amber flecks are peering out from under his eyelashes at Victor.

Victor is convinced that this is the single most adorable thing he has ever witnessed someone do in his life. It takes him a moment to even register that there had even been a question that accompanied the action.

“The necklace? Yes, it is beautiful and exquisitely made. I would love for you to show me how you do this weaving pattern sometime. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Yuuri. Gifts are quite rare and hold a special place in mer culture.” Victor says with a dazzling smile that makes Yuuri relax enough to let go of his tentacles and move away from the wall, a little closer to the mer.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that. I think it has been over ten years since I last saw other merfolk.” Yuuri continues to talk softly, hesitant, but slowly inching his way closer to Victor.

Victor notices that Yuuri seems to be on edge and unsure of what to do with himself.

“Yuuri, I was looking for you so we could talk. Do you mind coming to rest with me near the entrance?”, Victor moves to take his place on the sandy cave floor, resting his tail against it. He extends his hand towards Yuuri inviting him closer.

There is a blush across Yuuri’s face. It is already overwhelming to be this close to Victor and yet he does want to be closer to him. He has always wanted to be closer to Victor since he laid eyes on him. Yuuri nods and uses his tentacles to move forward onto the cave floor next to Victor, being very careful not to let any of his tentacles touch the mer on accident.

Victor hums his approval as Yuuri settles in next to him. The sounds sends a shiver down Yuuri’s neck.  
“So, you’ve been around other merfolk before?”, Victor picks up.

“Mainly in passing and for meetings. My family group was a part of the movement to repair relations between cecaeliae and merfolk after some dispute had taken place a long time ago.” Yuuri answered, carefully watching for Victor’s reaction.

“It makes sense that you come from a peaceful group!” Victor couldn’t be happier with this revelation. His thoughts circled around how this should make things much easier in the discussion with Yakov. Victor’s smile was enough to light up the cave ten times over and Yuuri returned it because it was infectious.

“Where is your family group now?” Victor watched as the brief smile Yuuri had held came crashing down and shattered to pieces in an instant as soon as the question left his lips.

“I don’t know. I was separated from them in a tsunami a long time ago. I’ve been traveling on my own since then. Just trying to find a new home, I guess.” Yuuri cast his eyes down towards his tentacles that had turned almost completely black. It was always difficult when he had the time to reflect on how long he had been alone and away from his family.

Victor’s heart was breaking watching the sadness wash over Yuuri’s entire body. Black was not a color he liked seeing spread across Yuuri’s tentacles, he had decided that it only belonged as the color of the cecaelia’s hair and nothing more. He felt like he needed to do something.

“Would you want to live with our group?” Of course Victor had already been thinking it, but he surprised even himself with how quickly and effortlessly it came out of his mouth.

Yuuri’s head shot up in shock and his brown eyes met those piercing blue ones that reminded Yuuri of glacial icebergs and clear skies. A warm and inviting smile turned up Victor’s lips.

“Would they let me? I mean, I can just stay out of everyone’s way. No one else has to know I’m here.”, Yuuri started to babble as anxiety crept into him.

“We would have to talk to them, but I know that I would like you to.” Victor notices in this moment just how carefully Yuuri had sat himself, tentacles not touching him and because of the distance his hands were out of reach. Victor gently takes a tentacle into his hands and rubs circles against the soft, smooth skin as it turns a bright vivid blue in the area under his touch. 

Victor continues after a moment with an amused tone, “Also, the entire group already knows about you and Chris pointed me towards this cave, so I don’t think that last part is really a possibility.”

“How did they know? Did I get you in trouble?”, Yuuri’s voice was louder than before and Victor could now hear panic seeping in. Yuuri’s colors start to flash in the same prismatic rainbow Victor had seen when they first met. 

Victor understood it now, these flashes were the physical embodiment of Yuuri’s panic and anxiety, meant to be a distracting and mesmerizing display that would let him get away from danger. Victor had to say that it worked, but it tinged his amazement with a bit of sorrow that the display was caused by such negative emotions. Victor noticed that the tentacle in his hand continued to have the bright blue hue around where he touched, amazed at the amount of control it must take to do that.

“Yuuri, please calm down. They know because I told them and no, you didn’t get me in trouble.”, Victor reassures in a calm and soothing voice while continuing to gently stroke the tentacle in his hands.

The flashing display stops as Yuuri mostly returns to his neutral purple and dark blue coloring, however, the tentacle that is in Victor’s hand has turned completely to the bright blue.

“Why did you tell them?”, Yuuri asks quietly and looks like he is trying to curl in on himself.

“Well, I like you. Plus there was a stunning gift around my neck this morning that wasn’t accounted for by anyone else in the group.”, Victor’s smile sings through his voice and he inches himself a little closer to Yuuri while moving so that there is one tentacle in each hand. He marvels as the blue coloring radiates up that tentacle as well. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know about the gift thing, still don’t really. I hope I didn’t offend you or your group. I just wanted to make you something that would make you happy.”, Yuuri sighs and lowers his head.

“You have no reason to be sorry. I don’t want you to apologize. I’m overjoyed to have and wear your gift.”, Victor hesitates a moment before continuing in a rush, “Mers typically only give each other gifts around mating season to show their interest in each other or if they are life pairs. I know you didn’t know this and it wasn’t your original intention in bestowing this gift, but if you are open to it I would like to accept this necklace as you showing your interest in me and I would like to court you this mating season.” 

Victor looks to Yuuri to judge his reaction. There is a bright flush across Yuuri’s features and he continues to keep his eyes down, but a smile has started to push up the corners of his mouth while he nods his head in agreement.

Victor uses a quick flick of his tail to close the gap between them and lets go of the tentacle in his right hand so he can caress Yuuri’s face and lift his chin until their eyes meet.

“Yuuri, may I kiss you?”, Victor asks in a whisper with his face only a few inches away from Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri can only blink for a few stunned seconds. “Yes.”, his voice cracks on the reply but Victor doesn’t seem to register that.

In a moment Victor’s lips are on Yuuri’s and his senses are completely overwhelmed. Victor fills his vision until he closes his eyes and leans into the kiss. Yuuri can only smell Victor’s devine pheromones and hear the soft moan that is being made by Victor. Yuuri hasn’t told Victor that he can taste with the suckers on his tentacles, so at this moment Yuuri is tasting Victor twice, once with the hand that is on his tentacle and also with Victor’s tongue in his mouth. There are far too many touches for Yuuri to focus on all at once so he concentrates on Victor’s hand that has moved into his hair. 

Yuuri hasn’t kissed anyone before; this is completely new for him. He eagerly follows Victor’s lead once he is able to rein his brain back in from short circuiting. He repeats the open and close motion of Victor’s lips and gives back twofold the soft caresses from Victor’s tongue. 

When Victor pulls back and breaks the kiss a soft whimper leaves Yuuri, but as Victor looks down he notices that all of Yuuri’s tentacles are bright blue and smiles.

Victor presses his forehead gently to Yuuri’s before asking, “Why do you turn blue when I touch you?”

Yuuri doesn’t really know how to answer that question, it just seems right. He doesn’t know if this happens to other cecaeliae or not, or maybe it only happens with mers, or maybe it is just Victor. He thinks for a moment and simply states, “It’s your color.”

Victor gives him a brilliant smile that instantly smashes any resistance Yuuri may have given about joining Victor’s gossip. His heart belongs to the beautiful mer completely and if he were being honest with himself he never really stood a chance.


	5. Introductions

Victor holds Yuuri’s hand as they swim away from the cave and towards the group’s bedding area.

“It feels weird to be out during the day. I usually only swim and hunt at night.”, Yuuri says softly as he tightens his grip on Victor’s hand and drifts closer to his side. 

“Are cecaeliae usually nocturnal? Did I wake you up today?”, Victor asks with a pang of guilt. He hadn’t considered that Yuuri might be nocturnal before charging his way into the cave.

“Umm, I don’t think so. I remember doing things during the day when I was young and with my family. It just became easier to do things at night when it was only me though. Things can’t see you as well in the dark.” Yuuri sounded thoughtful before he continued with a giggle, “And yes, you wake me up everyday.”

“Do I?”, Victor is surprised by the revelation.

“Yes, with your laughter or singing. I don’t mind, though. It is nice to wake up to.” Yuuri blushes lightly while his colors flash for a split second to the emerald and deep blue at the happy memories of watching Victor.

Victor catches them out of the corner of his eye and grins. “Those are also my colors?” It’s posed as a question, but Victor already knows the answer. He remembers seeing that same flashing display the night he was dancing and met Yuuri.

An adorable squeak comes out of Yuuri and it takes all of Victor’s willpower to not let out a chuckle. “Yes.”, is muttered quickly and Yuuri’s cheeks are stained a darker shade of pink as he turns his head away. 

Victor just lets out a thoughtful hum in response. 

A quiet falls over both of them as they near the rock face before the bedding area. Victor can feel the slight, anxious tremor move through Yuuri’s hand and into his own. He comes to a quick stop and pulls Yuuri close to him so no one will overhear.

“It is going to be fine. I’ll introduce you to the group and then I’ll talk to Yakov before you, okay? Everyone is actually nice, even if they don’t act like it at first. They are just weary of change. I’m sure they will like you once they get to know you.”, Victor says in a soft soothing tone while pulling Yuuri into a hug.

Victor feels the anxious energy coursing through Yuuri; it is just enough to send tiny vibrations into the water around them. He holds Yuuri close for several heartbeats while waiting to feel the tension ease. When Yuuri’s breathing is a bit more regulated and the vibrations cease Victor pulls away slowly and looks deeply into Yuuri’s sparkling eyes. “Ready?”

Yuuri manages a short nod of affirmation and the tiniest of uncertain smiles. Victor returns a much larger smile before giving a gentle tug on the hand he has not let go of since leaving the cave and coaxing Yuuri to swim into the bedding area with him.

As soon as they have swam down the rock face and to the sandy bottom dotted with thick kelp beds Yuuri can’t help but notice how the area is so filled with life and activity during the day. When Yuuri had snuck in to gift the necklace to Victor all of the mers had been sleeping. A sense of peace and tranquility had been present then that the water around him is very much devoid of in this moment. The mers are loudly chatting away, tails flashing in every direction Yuuri looks. 

Victor doesn’t immediately say anything to get the group’s attention, instead he gently guides Yuuri to a sandy area without any kelp beds and has them both rest on the seafloor there. Victor gives Yuuri a smile that clearly shows his amusement of the situation as he watches the group continue to go about their very lively conversation, which from the sounds of it is still about how Chris circumvented the traditional mating season courtship dance ritual with the nomadic mer. He leans close to Yuuri and mock whispers, “I wonder how long it will take them to notice that we are here.”

As soon as Victor’s voice reaches the group the conversation ceases immediately and Yuuri can feel the gaze of several sets of eyes on him all at once in the tense silence that fell over the space. Yuuri knew he was going to be the odd creature out, that no one else in the group would know him or really know much about cecaeliae in general and that he would need to be introduced to each of the mers. Even in knowing all of that he was woefully unprepared for just how much his brain was screaming at him to disappear in a flash of ink and hide from the glaring eyes raking up and down his body. 

Yuuri knows that he can’t just hide anymore, well really it is more that he won’t let himself run away and hide because he doesn’t want to let go of Victor now. He really doesn’t think his heart would let him at this point. With the swirling cacophony of thoughts in his head, his lower half starts its stunning, flashing display of every perceivable color in the light spectrum as his tentacles work of their own accord to move him back towards the rock face and away from the group of mers. 

A murmur is all that Yuuri can hear from the group as Victor quickly moves to get between them and his piercing blue eyes fill Yuuri’s vision. 

“Yuuri, it’s okay. I’m right here.”, Victor says softly as he squeezes Yuuri’s hand in a reassuring manner. Victor moves his tail to gently stroke along a couple of Yuuri’s front tentacles and smiles as he catches them slowly change to the vivid blue Yuuri stated is one of his colors.

“What’s squid boy’s problem?” Yuri barks out loudly over the murmurs as he leaves the rest of the group and swims closer to the pair.

Victor turns his body in front of Yuuri, acting as a shield while addressing the question. “He hasn’t been around his own species or a group of mers in over ten years Yura.”

Yuuri peeks out from behind Victor’s shoulder, seeing clearly the bright pink tail and brilliant golden blonde hair of the mer Victor had told him shared his name. He knows that he has to overcome his fears if he is to be a part of the group so he wills himself to go back to his normal coloring and moves out from behind Victor with a gentle push off of the seafloor, fluttering back down to the sandy bottom between Victor and Yuri with the typical soft landing and flourish his tentacles allow. All eyes are back on him in an instant. 

“I’m sorry, it...it is a bit overwhelming. But, I am pleased to meet you all.” Yuuri manages to address the group with only a few hesitations. His eyes are cast down before he bows his upper body forward in a respectful greeting that he remembers doing when meeting the other groups of merfolk with his family long ago.

Victor’s hand gently rests on his shoulder as he straightens his back and meets the gaze of the intense younger mer with the bright pink tail in front of him. 

“Yuuri, meet Yuri. You’ll hear most of us call him Yura.”, Victor starts the formal introduction but is cut off quickly.

“Whatever, just stay out of my way squid boy.” And Yuri is swimming off with a flick of his tail rudely stirring up sand into the water.

Yuuri already feels like curling into a ball with how poorly the introduction went.

Victor gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze and a smile in reassurance. “Yura is just like that. He’s already given you a nickname, believe it or not, that is actually a good sign.”

Victor takes Yuuri’s hand again and brings him closer to the rest of the chatting group. Victor goes around the group with introductions so Yuuri can put names to faces. 

“Chris is a close friend. Chris, this is Yuuri.” Victor says to the mer with a kelp green colored tail that shimmered to yellow in the light.

“A pleasure Yuuri.”, Chris purrs before he moves and practically drapes himself over Victor’s shoulder to talk into his ear.

“He is quite the looker. I see why you like him. I wonder what else he can do with those tentacles.” Chris keeps his lecherous voice low so the rest of the mers don’t hear him, but it is not quiet enough that Yuuri can’t hear him right beside Victor.

Yuuri lets out a surprised squeak and his face immediately has a bright red blush covering his cheeks. He looks away from the group in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Chris.”, Victor lets out with a shake of his head, but there is no real bite in his tone. He has been friends with the other mer for far too long to let most things that come out of his mouth fluster him. Yuuri, however, is a different matter entirely.

Chris pulls away with a grin that suggests that it was quite intentional for Yuuri to have heard his comments. “What? I have eyes, Victor.”, is all that is said in response.

Victor clears his throat in an attempt to get Yuuri’s attention back to the introductions. Yuuri slowly turns his head back towards Victor and the remainder of the group with the blush having faded to a soft pink, but still clearly evident. 

Victor decides to speed through the rest so there is less likely to be additional incidents. Yuuri learns that Mila is the mer with a deep red tail that matches her hair. Gorgi is an intense mer with white scales that shine to a pale blue and fins fading to a soft purple. Sara is a lovely mer with deep purple scales that shimmer to black like the night sky and her brother Michele has a slightly lighter purple that shimmers to blue. 

Victor explains that along with Yakov and Lilia, of whom he hasn’t met yet, they make up the core gossip. There are other more nomadic mers that will meet up with their group for mating season and again for the winter since the reef is warm enough to be comfortable year round. It is a lot of information being thrown at Yuuri all at once, but Victor can see that he is intent on getting it down. 

“Now for the hard part.” Victor thinks to himself.

“Mila, do you mind keeping Yuuri company and telling him a little about our creations while I go talk to Yakov?” Victor tries to ask without causing a reaction, but Chris’s head snaps up immediately at the request.

“Not at all. Here Yuuri, follow me and I can show you what I’m working on!”, Mila says cheerfully as she starts to swim towards the creative area. 

Yuuri looks incredibly uncomfortable about being separated, but Victor had told him that he would talk to Yakov before he had to. Yuuri looks to Victor with worry apparent across his features. Victor gives him a reassuring smile that is a little forced, but it is necessary that Yuuri not know that he is a bit concerned about this conversation. 

“I’ll be back as soon as we finish our conversation and I’ll be there for when you talk to Yakov. Don’t worry!” He reassures.

Yuuri nods and hesitantly follows after Mila. Victor watches him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He turns and starts to swim towards the outcrop that Yakov and Lilia favor. Chris is at his side in a flash.

“What did you do?”, Chris asks carefully.

“You are going to have to be more specific Chris.”, Victor shoots back with a forced playful tone.

“Why are you talking to Yakov alone before Yuuri speaks to him?”

“I may have asked Yuuri if he would like to join the gossip.”

“Yakov is going to kill you. I don’t know how you are going to be able to convince him to let Yuuri stay in the group after he wanted all of us to move after finding out Yuuri existed and was sharing the same reef. He didn’t even want to talk to Yuuri in the first place. How are you going to convince him that he should stay?”, Chris asks with increased concern.

“If Yuuri can’t stay, I’ll leave.”, Victor states flatly.

Chris stops swimming at the statement and grabs Victor’s arm. “You’re serious about this?”, Chris lets out with an imploring tone.

“Yes, Chris. I am. I like Yuuri and, if he’ll have me, I’d like for him to be my mate this season. Perhaps longer.”, Victor replies earnestly.

Chris’s eyebrows shoot up at the confession. “I knew you liked him, but I didn’t realize that it was for anything more than a few trysts. I figured the curiosity came from him being a cecaelia. Did you find out if you’re physically compatible?”

“No, not yet.”, Victor admits. “I would like to find out though.”, he says with a wistful smile.

“You’re taking things slow? This is a new side of you.”, Chris admits.

“I explained my interest in courting him this mating season and we kissed.”, Victor states softly with a brilliant smile. “He hasn’t been in a group of cecaeliae or around mers for a long time, Chris. I’m certain he hasn’t mated before. I don’t even know when mating season is for cecaeliae or what courtship rituals they have. I’m not even sure if Yuuri knows what they are.” Victor’s brows furrow and his lips are pulled from the smile into a slight frown.

“Well my friend, it sounds like you have a lot on your plate and that you have many conversations ahead of you. I hope the talk with Yakov goes well. I would hate to not have you around.” Chris places his hand on Victor’s shoulder and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. 

Before Victor can start his way to the outcrop again Chris has a mischievous smirk on his lips and winks. “You know, if it doesn’t go well maybe I could come with you and Yuuri. We could start our own group and I’d be up for learning all about cecaelia tentacle sex.”

Victor lets out a laugh. “Thanks Chris.”


	6. The Yakov Discussions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouraging feedback I've gotten so far! I'm so excited to know that other people are interested in seeing where this is headed.

Victor makes his way to the outcrop and predictably sees Yakov next to Lilia, both of them are sunbathing on the bright white sand dusting the top of the rock. Once he has reached their side he takes in a deep breath before speaking.

“Yakov, may I speak with you for a moment?” Victor is grateful that his voice comes out much more confident sounding than he feels.

Yakov’s eyes fly open and he sits up. “Did you bring the cecaelia?”, he barks in a demanding tone.

“Yuuri is here, yes. Mila is currently entertaining him, but I wanted to speak to you privately before I had him talk with you.”

Yakov’s typical scowl deepens. “Why?”, he growls.

Victor sighs since there is no way to really ease into this. “I want Yuuri to live with the gossip. I already asked if he would like to and he said yes.”, Victor says with an unwavering tone.

“You what?”, Yakov barks as he rises into the water with a flick of his tail to loom over Victor with his fins flared. 

“What would possess you to make such an offer? I told you cecaeliae are dangerous. I don’t even feel comfortable with one in the same reef and now you want one to live with us?” Yakov seethes.

Victor looks up at Yakov with a steely expression. “You haven’t even given him a chance, Yakov. Yuuri’s family were diplomats interested in repairing the rift between merfolk and cecaeliae. He remembers them hosting mers for meetings and certainly wouldn’t hurt any of us. He’s peaceful and misses having a group to call his own.”

Yakov glares at Victor and spits out. “I don’t want the cecaelia here. How exactly did you foresee that going over with the nomadic mers and especially during mating season?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.”, Victor answers aloofly while looking to the side of Yakov.

“What if he tries to mate with a mer, Victor?” 

“I said it shouldn’t be a problem.”, Victor replies again.

“And how do you know that it wouldn’t be?”, Yakov presses.

“Because I plan to have him as my mate.”, Victor states matter of factly, his eyes meeting Yakov’s.

Yakov surges forward and grabs Victor by the shoulders. “Vitya, you haven’t participated in mating for five seasons as the strongest, most eligible mer in this part of the ocean and now you plan on having a cecaelia as your mate? You’ve lost your mind! You don’t even know what mating with a cecaelia is like!”

Victor’s eyebrows shoot up with a pressing question as he pulls Yakov’s hands from his shoulders and rolls them to work out the sting from his grip. “You know about cecaelia mating habits and rituals?”, spills from Victor’s lips before he can reign in his thoughts.

“Of course I do! There are many ways in which cecaeliae are dangerous. Mating with a mer is one of them.”, Yakov bites out.

Victor lets a frown take over his features; knitting his eyebrows together while he contemplates this information. He can’t imagine how Yuuri could ever be a danger to any of them. Yuuri is far too inclined to hide and blend in during stressful situations. He has too gentle of a demeanor for this to be true.

“How are mating cecaeliae dangerous?”

“They become possessive and try to keep all others away from their mate.”

Victor hums at that. It doesn’t sound all that dangerous to him and honestly, he wouldn’t mind being curled up in Yuuri’s tentacles away from the rest of the group. Mating mers could certainly become jealous and possessive of their mating partner for the season, not to mention some of the fights that would break out when more than one mer was interested in the same potential partner during the courtship dances. Heck, the argument that broke out around Chris keeping a partner to himself before letting the dancing ritual play out was the flurry of the day for their group and that was something that had happened during the last mating season. 

“Are you speaking from first hand experience? Have you seen a cecaelia and mer mate?”, Victor questions carefully.

Yakov’s scowl grows. “No.”

“Then I think you owe it to Yuuri to at least talk to him and see his true nature. You told me you would. Either Yuuri gets to stay with our gossip or I leave and possibly take some of the other mers with me.”, Victor tries to have his tone come off as a warning as he stares back at Yakov.

“Don’t use empty threats. You wouldn’t split up the gossip, Vitya. We both know that.”, Yakov’s tone softens a bit before he continues, “I know you wouldn’t do anything to purposefully hurt anyone in the group. You don’t think rationally sometimes, like now, but you wouldn’t lead them to danger.” 

Lilia swims next to Yakov with a determined grace and rests a hand on Yakov’s shoulder with a pinch.

“He is wearing the cecaelia’s gift. His intentions are clear. Hear the boy out.”, leaves Lilia’s lips in a curt order.

Yakov grumbles a bit to himself as he drags his hands down his face in clear frustration.

“Fine, bring your cecaelia to talk. I’m a mer of my word and I will hear what he has to say. If it is deemed safe, he can stay. If it is deemed dangerous, then you will both leave the reef.”, Yakov concedes.

Lilia shoots Yakov a glare that makes him visibly flinch.

“Agreed.”, Victor mumbles before swimming off to collect Yuuri.

“You’re being too hard on him.” Lilia states sharply once Victor is out of earshot.

“You remember the conflict too Lilia.” Yakov starts.

Lilia cuts him off. “It was a long time ago and has nothing to do with this one cecaelia. You can see him with Mila from here. Nothing about his body language is aggressive. Vitya is right, if he had intended to harm the group it would have been done long ago. You and I both know that typically our species just avoid each other rather than get into conflicts these days. You are taking your prejudice out on him.”

Yakov crosses his arms while glaring towards Yuuri.


	7. The Yakov Discussions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much lighter in tone and I'm really looking forward to writing it. This one got a bit heavy.

Victor slowly swims towards Mila and Yuuri while trying to sort through his thoughts. Yuuri just needs to be his normal shy and charming self while talking to Yakov. Victor is convinced that anyone that took the time to talk to Yuuri would be enchanted by his inner beauty as much as his stunning appearance.

Victor stops swimming and rests next to a large brain coral formation for a moment to watch Yuuri before entering the crafting area. Yuuri has a smooth piece of amber in his hands that he is rubbing over with his thumbs. A couple of his front tentacles are gesturing as he animatedly explains something to Mila, flashes of the amber colors cascading down his tentacles in a stunning show. For her part in the conversation, Mila has a beaming smile on her face, actively leaning forward and enraptured by what Yuuri is saying. Victor can feel the excited energy in ripples through the water radiating off of them both.

Victor can’t help the smile that forms on his face or the flutter of his heart that makes him want to sing. Humans are oh so wrong in their tales of the most beautiful creatures in the sea. It is not merfolk they should weave tales about and obsess over, not by a long shot. Victor has met a lot of mers across the ocean and none of them come close to the opulence Yuuri possesses. Elegance and grace are the controlled, careful movements of tentacles. Beauty worthy of song is the vivid color show of Yuuri’s chromatophores, rich brown eyes flecked with amber light, and a shy smile paired with a soft blush.

Victor sighs, not wanting to ruin the magic of the moment, but Yakov is waiting and making him wait longer will only make him more agitated. Victor pushes off with his tail and swims toward Yuuri.

“What are you two talking about?”, Victor asks with piqued curiosity.

“Yuuri was telling me about a type of amber carving. Apparently it was a skill his dad had. Something about carving the back and getting different colors for depth. Yuuri explains it much better.”, Mila chatters happily.

Yuuri blushes but has a fond smile. “I used to watch my dad make pendants and rings out of the pieces he carved. My mom and sister loved them. They were also useful for trade or gifts. I hadn’t seen a piece of amber in years and it just brought back the memory.” 

Victor watches the amber flecks of color cascade down Yuuri’s tentacles again in awe. 

“We can find more amber if you want to try carving it yourself, Yuuri.”, Victor says earnestly, because if it would make Yuuri happy Victor would scour the entire ocean floor for all of the amber it had to offer. He’s sure some of the nomadic mers would have some tips on where to find more amber.

“Really?”, Yuuri asks while looking intently at the piece of amber still in his hands. His fingers trail over it delicately, treating it like a long lost treasure he can’t believe he is holding again.

“Of course! You could do that during accessory making. I’m sure they would be beautiful.” Victor really shouldn’t be making promises about accessory making days in the future when they both might not be with the gossip depending on the conversation that is about to take place, but he wants Yuuri to stay so badly and perhaps if he wills it enough it will happen. 

“I certainly would want to see what it looks like.”, Mila chimes in.

Victor gives her a smile and a grateful nod. “Thank you for keeping Yuuri company, Mila. I do, however, have to get him to Yakov now.”

“Alright, I’ll put this in a safe place for you Yuuri. Good luck!”, Mila says cheerily before she extends her hands for Yuuri to place the amber into.

Yuuri nods and releases the piece gingerly into her outstretched fingers. Before he knows it she is swimming away in a flash of fiery, deep red scales.

Yuuri looks to Victor with a soft smile. “Mila is really nice.”

Victor hums in agreement. “Yes, she is.”

“I didn’t realize I missed this.”, Yuuri says so softly Victor barely hears him.

“Missed what?”, Victor asks because he’s not sure he caught everything Yuuri said.

“Talking, sharing, being around others.”, a frown with a slight pout is present on Yuuri’s lips that Victor very much wants to kiss away, but Yuuri looks up and ventures a hesitant question. “How did the conversation with Yakov go?”

And that is probably the last thing that Victor wants to talk or think about right now, because he wants Yuuri to be calm so his natural charm can shine through.

“As well as I expected.” Victor deflects while trying to keep his demeanor cheerful. He honestly didn’t think the conversation with Yakov would go well and it didn’t, but even if this doesn’t have the outcome he is hoping for he is going to be with Yuuri.

Victor reaches for Yuuri’s hand, interlacing their fingers together before starting the swim back to the outcrop.

“Just be yourself. Yakov will ask you some questions. He will probably want to know what you remember about your family’s diplomatic work, a little about you and your past and maybe what you think you can bring to the gossip. I’ll be right there beside you.”, Victor says in a calm tone, giving Yuuri’s hand what he hopes is a reassuring squeeze before they make the swim up to the top of the outcrop.

As their heads pop above the rock Victor can see that Yakov actually appears to be a bit more subdued than during his conversation with him. Victor looks over to Yuuri and sees that while he is in his normal color palette, the tones are muted. Victor purses his lips at this, but doesn’t dare to say anything now.

Victor brings Yuuri to settle softly on the sand crusted plateau in front of Yakov and Lilia.

“Yuuri, please meet Yakov and Lilia. The gossip leaders.”, Victor introduces formally.

Yuuri’s tentacles flash for just a moment before flattening out low and wide to make himself closer to the sea floor. He bends forward in a long and graceful bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you both and may I extend my sincerest gratitude for agreeing to converse with me.”, comes out of Yuuri in a reverential tone.

The shock is written across Yakov’s face. It is clear to Victor that whatever Yakov had expected from Yuuri, this was not it. It makes Victor’s chest swell a little with what he settles on might be pride. His Yuuri is surprising in so many ways.

“Yes, well, let’s get on with it then.” Yakov mutters clumsily while Lilia has what must be a smirk pull at the edges of her lips.

Yuuri rises from his bow to the pair, but continues to stay low to the sea floor in a way that could only be described as the essence of humility.

Yakov clears his voice and begins, “It has come to my attention that not only have you been sharing this reef with our gossip for awhile now and wish to continue to do so, but that you also desire to live within the gossip. Is this true?”

Yuuri glances his eyes to the side at Victor, flashing for a barely perceptible moment dark blue and emerald green before meeting Yakov’s gaze straight on with his subdued coloring. “This is true, yes.”, he states evenly.

“Where is your family group and why are you not with them?”, Yakov inquires.

“I don’t know where they are. We were separated by a tsunami years ago. My family group was nomadic and typically only hunted an area for one or two weeks. I was young and hadn’t made my way to the council meeting grounds before, so I don’t know where that would be either.”

“I’ve been told your family acted as diplomats.”

“Yes, my parents were trying to repair the relationship between the cecaeliae council and merfolk. They were sent by the council to have conversations with gossip leaders throughout the ocean.”

Victor can feel the nerves radiating through Yuuri’s hand and into his own. His body giving off a slight tremor. He gives Yuuri’s hand a gentle squeeze again.

“And since your family was interested in repairing relations between merfolk and cecaeliae, I assume you are aware of the conflict between our species?” Yakov is nearly back to his normal barking tone.

“Only in that I know something happened before I was born. I’m afraid I don’t know the specifics, just that my family wanted to repair the rift.”, Yuuri answers.

Yakov studies Yuuri with a hard glare. “Why do you want to live with us?”

“I’ve, uhh, been on my own for a long time. I would like to have a group to belong to, to feel safe and, well, I’d like to stay with Victor.”, the anxiety from being asked so many personal and emotional questions seeps into Yuuri’s voice.

Yakov huffs at the answer. “And with the rapidly approaching mating season you intend to mate our strongest mer, to take him away from mating with one of our own, to turn him against the gossip?”

Victor starts, “Yakov!”

“Quiet Victor, I want to hear his answer.”, Yakov bites out.

Yuuri’s heart is beating heavily in his chest. He is certain that any nearby sharks have had their interest piqued at this point from the combination of his nerves and the electric field being radiated off of him. His anxiety in the situation causes his colors to start their flashing display.

“I promise you that I did not know that it was close to mating season. I have not participated in one before. I am not trying to take Victor away from whomever he wishes to mate with, but it would be a lie if I said that I was not interested in being his mate. It, however, seems from the accusation that I am not welcome. I request to end our meeting. I will take my leave from the group and the reef.” Yuuri suddenly feels like there isn’t enough oxygen in the water for him to take in and he sinks down closer to the sea floor.

Victor glowers at Yakov before pulling Yuuri up and into a desperate hug.

“It’s okay Yuuri, we can go live on our own. I want you to be my mate, no one else.”, Victor tries to soothe Yuuri’s shaking frame, but ensures that his declaration is loud enough to be heard by anyone in the vicinity.

“You will do no such thing.”, Lilia snaps suddenly.

“That was the agreement, that we would both leave.”, Victor responds while clinging to Yuuri tightly. His mind is racing around the other possibilities. He feels the need to protect Yuuri surge through his body, his fins flaring. They couldn’t possibly want to move the gossip now, or worse. Yuuri didn’t do anything wrong.

“No, you’re both staying.”, is said with such a steely and determined calm that Victor’s head is still spinning.

“Lilia, you…”, Yakov starts.

“Don’t! The cecaelia has been nothing but polite. He poses no threat to the group. You were just trying to run him out based on outdated stories and I won't stand for it. If you don’t want to be around him, then you can leave!”, Lilia's words cut through the water in a way that no one would dare challenge.

Lilia swims forward toward Victor and Yuuri then places a hand gently on each of their shoulders in a reassuring manner.

“Take him to the bedding area and rest, Vitya. I'm sure it has been a trying day for you both. And do let the others know that Yuuri will be a welcome addition to the gossip now.”, Lilia says in a firm, but soothing tone.

“I will. Thank you.”, Victor manages to push past the tightness in his throat. He is reluctant to let go of Yuuri, but knows that they need to quickly leave the area if they wish to avoid the subsequent fallout between Yakov and Lilia.

“Stay close to me.”, Victor whispers into Yuuri’s ear before moving them both off of the outcrop.


	8. Cuddling with a Cecaelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than anticipated to come out. I had some personal and family stuff come up. 
> 
> I knew a good bit about octopuses before this, but in my research for some aspects of this story I found some pretty neat research that I thought I would share. Octopus arms are rarely tracked by the central brain. They tend to act of their own accord due to the amount of sensation that each arm has. (Read this as, they know they have arms, but wouldn't be able to tell you exactly where all of their arms are or exactly what they are doing at a given time.) We already knew this part. But, we recently in the past few years discovered that octopus skin has a special chemical in it that keep the arms from sticking to each other without the need for brain input or knowing where the arms are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Mating season is coming up soon!

Once they have slipped down the side of the outcrop Victor sets a slower pace for the swim back to the bedding area. He can already see that the rest of the gossip is huddled together and likely discussing what they overheard of the conversation. It certainly wasn’t the quietest that Victor had been and Yakov was practically yelling before the end. He realizes that it is possible that Chris also clued everyone in on what was happening.

Victor lets out a sigh before glancing over to Yuuri. He doesn’t understand how anyone could not immediately like Yuuri. He is kind, respectful, stunning and he has to be incredibly strong to have survived on his own for this long. Any group, whether it be cecaeliae or merfolk would be lucky to have him. Yuuri appears lost in his own thoughts. His eyes seem to be scanning the seafloor for answers that just aren't presenting themselves while letting Victor guide him along. Victor wants to know his thoughts and wants to assure him that everything is alright.

“Yakov hates me.”, comes out of Yuuri in a defeated mumble moments later.

“He doesn’t know you. It takes him a long time to warm up to anyone new.”, Victor pauses before continuing in a more upbeat tone. “Lilia seems to be quite impressed and she isn’t easily swayed by anyone. I would count that as an overall and much more impressive win.”

“I didn’t intend to cause problems. It’s going to make it weird for everyone.”, Yuuri replies with a wince, clearly still caught up in his own mind.

Victor stops suddenly, waiting for Yuuri’s gaze to come up and meet his eyes. Victor can feel his heart start to melt the moment they do. He gives a soft smile and reaches out to gently push a floating strand of Yuuri’s hair back off of his forehead.

Victor’s tone is imploring as he starts, “Yuuri, please listen to me. On a day to day basis, Yakov and Lilia only interact with the rest of the gossip a small amount. They are a life pair. They don’t really get involved in making accessories, practicing mating dances or singing anymore. Lately, they are typically sunbathing on the outcrop when they aren’t hunting. They were a lot more involved with keeping the group safe when we were migrating constantly, but once we found this reef that wasn’t necessary any longer.”

Victor sighs and moves so that he has both of Yuuri’s hands in his before continuing, “You should know that Yakov and Lilia are so protective of the gossip because they basically adopted all of us. We aren’t a typical gossip and I can tell you that Yakov wasn’t all too keen on taking in some of us either. He’ll come around.”

Yuuri just nods in acknowledgement.

“So, let’s go tell everyone that you’re going to be living with us and then get some rest.”, Victor beams.

Yuuri can’t help but smile back with a blush dusting his cheeks at the turn in Victor’s mood. “Okay, let’s do that.”, he affirms.

They make the short swim to the rest of the group in a few seconds. 

“Well?”, Chris questions cautiously.

“Yuuri’s going to be living with us.”, Victor announces with joy radiating off of him.

“Ugh, I’m going to have to see you making eyes at squid boy all the time?”, Yuri growls.

“I’m so happy that you are going to be staying, Yuuri.” Mila practically sings as her tail surges her into a beautiful spin.

“So, it won’t just be the three of us in a cave for mating season after all? What a shame.”, Chris mock pouts.

Georgi, Michele and Sara all give their more suitable responses welcoming Yuuri into the gossip. Victor’s smile is radiant when he bids everyone a good evening and swims with Yuuri to his kelp bed. 

“It’s been such a long day. I think we might sleep half the day away tomorrow. We should catch something to eat after that. I would imagine that we like to eat similar things.”, Victor muses happily as he fans any sand that settled onto the kelp off with his tail and moves to settle onto half of the bed.

“Um, Victor?”, comes out of Yuuri as a soft, unsure question.

This immediately snaps Victor’s attention back to Yuuri sitting awkwardly on the seafloor in front of his kelp bed. He is holding a couple of tentacles to his chest while his eyes are studying them like they could hold the secrets of the ocean, but he hasn’t solved their riddle yet.

“Oh, I’m sorry Yuuri. I just assumed that we would share the bed. If you want one of your own we can collect the kelp to make it tomorrow. I can take the floor tonight. Maybe in the future you would be comfortable with sharing one. Or we can make this one bigger if that helps.”, Victor starts rambling. He realizes this is one of the few times he can remember feeling a bit nervous.

“No!”, quickly bursts from Yuuri’s lips. He is shaking his head, but his eyes still haven’t come up to meet Victor’s.

Victor is at a loss, but wills his voice to come out calm. The last thing he wants right now is for Yuuri to be anxious about sleeping. Heck, right now he is feeling anxious about sleeping. That is the one thing that really should not cause anyone anxiety. 

“Okay. What would you like then?”, Victor asks earnestly.

“It’s...it’s not that I don’t want to. To sleep in your bed, umm, with you I mean. I just...I just don’t know how. I’ve never slept in a bed before or next to someone.”, Yuuri stammers.

Victor is stunned. He watches as Yuuri’s shoulders sag and he hugs his tentacles even closer to his body. He trembles and the vibrations move through the water, each be one hitting Victor like a tidal wave. He swims in front of Yuuri and gently rests his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze and hoping that he can calm him.

“How do you usually sleep, Yuuri?”, Victor asks quietly.

“Umm, pressed up against rocks or coral. Preferably in a cave or under an overhang.”, Yuuri murmurs with his head ducked down.

“So, like you were this morning in the cave then? I didn’t realize you were being quite so literal when you said I woke you.” Victor hums in amusement.

After a moment of thought, Victor moves one hand to lift Yuuri’s chin with the other grazing his thumb gently across Yuuri’s cheek. A warm and comforting smile washes over his features as gazes meet and Yuuri’s deep brown eyes reflect the fleeting sunlight off of their amber flecks.

“We’ll move the bed under an overhang tomorrow so you feel more comfortable.”, Victor assures before continuing hesitantly. “For tonight, are you willing to try sleeping in the bed next to me? I understand if not.”

Yuuri nods into Victor's touch, pressing his cheek into the palm of Victor’s hand with the corners of his mouth turned up in an unsure smile. “I would like to try. Yes.”

Yuuri can see the moment Victor’s eyes flicker at his agreement to try sleeping in the bed. The smile he is wearing moves from being a reassurance to one instilled with joy. Yuuri wants to always see that smile on Victor. He is willing to do and try so many things for his mer if it would bring just the smallest glint of light from his smile.

Yuuri moves methodically towards the opposite side of the kelp bed from the one Victor has started to settle into. As a tentacle moves across the bed his coloring immediately shifts to the greens and browns needed to blend into the kelp. Yuuri is careful to keep his suckers from activating so as not to pull up the bedding. It is a meticulous process of focussing on each tentacle, keeping them positioned properly, assuring that he doesn’t disturb the carefully woven kelp from its placement and keeping his arms a respectful distance from Victor so they don’t betray his desires to cling desperately to the mer.

Victor watches in stunned admiration at each graceful and restained motion of Yuuri’s arms. Each one changes color as it moves Yuuri into place. Yuuri comes to rest in the center of his side of the bed, sitting vertically with his tentacles tucked around him in a circle beautifully blended and disappearing into the kelp below, carefully leaving several inches between them and the smooth scales of Victor’s tail.

“You’re incredible and certainly the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”, Victor praises.

A soft blush dusts Yuuri’s cheeks in response and it isn’t until Victor thinks to reach out to feel the heat on his fingertips that he realizes that Yuuri is certainly not in the most ideal position for caresses nor for sleeping. 

Victor concentrates on Yuuri’s face when he asks, “Yuuri, are you comfortable like that?”, pointedly letting his eyes move to Yuuri’s strictly placed tentacles and the rigidity in his posture.

A pouty frown pulls Yuuri’s features down. “Not really, no. But I don’t want to mess up your bed.”, Yuuri barely lets out louder than a whisper.

Victor moves closer to Yuuri and hovers his hands for a moment. “May I?”

Yuuri can feel the warmth radiating off of Victor’s hands as they remain suspended a hair’s breadth away from his skin. He brings his eyes up to catch the look of pure adoration that Victor wears while patiently awaiting an answer. Yuuri nods his head.

In a moment, Victor has swept Yuuri’s tentacles up and over one of his arms and the other cradles Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri lets out a surprised squeak as his coloring flashes to the vivid blue and emerald. With his concentration broken, Yuuri’s tentacles reflexively wrap around any part of Victor they can reach, his arm, his chest and his tail, holding on tight while beaming the bright blue associated with his touch.

Victor’s amusement and fondness are unmistakable when Yuuri looks up to drink in his features while in his arms. Yuuri isn’t quite sure what is happening still, but he doesn’t feel like understanding is really necessary at the moment. He is quite content to be in Victor’s embrace and in a moment of boldness he nuzzles into Victor’s chest. Yuuri both hears and feels the sharp inhale of breath that occurs as Victor’s reaction. It is followed by a shudder and chill bumps prickling on Victor’s skin. Yuuri keeps his eyes closed with his flushed cheek pressed firm against the source of the racing heartbeat he hears.

“Yuuri,” Victor starts before taking a deep breath in an attempt to reign his heart back to the semblance of a normal pace. “Please, let me hold you tonight?”

Yuuri hears the request for the plea that it is and he wouldn’t imagine of refusing it now. “Okay.”, he breaths out with a nod of his head, letting his long eyelashes flutter open. The vision above him he is determined is either a dream or a god come to life. There is no other explanation Yuuri can think of for the flushed beauty of Victor’s face. The ice blue eyes, impossibly warm, are set above cheeks kissed by the softest of pinks. They scan Yuuri like he is a treasure. The feeling of being wanted, of being valued, of being cherished; it isn’t one that Yuuri ever wants to let go of now that he’s found it.

Victor slowly lowers Yuuri down onto the kelp bed. Laying him properly so his torso meets the bedding and he removes the arm that was supporting Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri realizes that he needs to, reluctantly, unwrap his tentacles from their tight grasp on Victor so he can lay next to him. Each one relaxes and drifts down to the bed on the ever present flow of the current once his suckers release. Yuuri’s silken black hair has fallen around his face, his tentacles are elegantly draped across the kelp while changing their colors to blend, his honey soaked and amber flecked eyes draw Victor in. Yuuri is exquisite.

Victor settles down on the bed, letting his tail press gently against the closest of Yuuri’s tentacles while facing him. “What would make you comfortable, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri takes a moment to drink in everything around him. The glimmer of the sun is now completely gone. The deepest hues of orange, purple and pink that tinged the very edges of the few wispy clouds in the sky have faded away. Above them the deeper tones of blue are dripping down with small dots of white light making their presence known. The water shifts with the sky. The warm tones of day changing to the much cooler ones of night. The blues, silvers and bright whites do so much to accentuate Victor’s beauty. His hair cascades around his shoulders in a shimmering silver waterfall. His eyes are peering into Yuuri’s with understanding. His lips are turned up in a smile that shines as brightly as the sun, but with the color of the moon.

“Arms?”, Yuuri asks softly.

“Of course.” Victor responds in kind and wraps one arm around Yuuri’s slim waist while placing the other under his neck, starting to idly trace a pattern on Yuuri’s shoulder with his fingertip.

Yuuri melts into the gentle caresses. Soft sighs and hums of appreciation leaving his body of their own accord. Yuuri presses his body closer to Victor’s. Allowing himself to wrap his own arms around his stunning mer. 

Victor shifts to lay on his back and pulls Yuuri closer to rest his head over his heart again. The rhythm of Victor’s heartbeat is soothing. Yuuri uses the fingers of the hand draped lightly on Victor’s chest to tap the beat as he listens. The tentacles pressed against Victor’s tail are bright blue once more. After several blissful moments, Yuuri dares to ask, “Are tentacles okay too?”

Victor gives a quiet hum. “Let’s find out.”

Yuuri delicately strokes the tentacle that already has the most contact over Victor’s tail slowly. He lets the smooth side caress down the slick scales with overly controlled care while looking up at Victor’s face for any sign that he should stop. Instead, Victor’s eyes fall closed and he lets out an appreciative moan that tinges Yuuri’s cheeks and ears a bright red. Yuuri believes that reaction to be a good one and adds another tentacle to caress over his mer. Yuuri can hear the gasp and the sudden quickened beat of Victor’s heart.

“It is amazing how your touch can be everywhere at once.”, Victor rasps with laboured breathing. “But I think for tonight, you should probably have them stay more still.”

Yuuri stops moving completely, quickly pulling his tentacles away before he ducks his head and buries his face into Victor’s chest.

“No, Yuuri, it is truly wonderful. It feels incredible, too incredible actually. I’m looking forward to when we get there, but holding you was my only intention for tonight.” Victor soothes and places a kiss into Yuuri’s silken hair.

Yuuri nods into Victor while keeping his face hidden since his understanding of the situation better only makes the blush more fierce. Yuuri tentatively wraps two tentacles around Victor’s tail, letting them hold him tight, being careful to keep them still while snuggling closer.

Victor hums his appreciation at the contact and tightens his own embrace around Yuuri. He listens with his eyes closed as Yuuri’s breathing slowly evens out. The grip he has with his arms loosens, but the tentacles seem to grip a bit stronger as Yuuri drifts off to sleep. “Good night, my Yuuri.” Victor mumbles softly before drifting off.


	9. The Bedding Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this, left kudos, comments or bookmarked! I love hearing from you!
> 
> I had a lot I wanted to cover, so this is currently the longest chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Victor’s eyes flutter open at the sound of a whimper followed a moment later by another unfamiliar noise. The sky overhead is still dark, the stars joined by a pale half moon starting its descent toward the horizon. Victor blinks a few times in an attempt to clear the mental haziness of sleep. His tail is wrapped tightly, unable to move much, if at all. There are two tentacles that have made their way up Victor’s back with the suckers giving what could be described as a subtle massage. Victor finds the sensation to be quite pleasant, happily leaning into the multitude of touches. 

Victor glances down at Yuuri and sees that half of his tentacles are now clinging tightly to his body. The two Yuuri had wrapped around him before drifting off are the ones that have moved up his back and two more have replaced them around his tail. A smile pulls at Victor’s lips before he sees the source of the noise. Yuuri’s remaining tentacles have pulled apart a quarter of the kelp bed. Mangled kelp blades are dangling from suckers that have ripped them from the rest of the bed. The tentacles have been searching for something to anchor to like they usually do. Victor shifts and then Yuuri lets out another whimper in his sleep as the tentacles that have found their way around Victor tighten their hold on him.

“Shh, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”, Victor whispers into Yuuri’s hair before kissing his forehead gently. 

Victor trails his fingers through the silken black tresses slowly. He frowns as he realizes that Yuuri likely was only able to fall asleep like this because of how exhausted he was. He had mentioned that Victor had been waking him every day and mentioned that he was used to being active during the night. With the recent events also keeping him up, Yuuri certainly hadn’t been getting enough sleep. 

“I’ll make sure you are more comfortable next time.”, Victor promises Yuuri’s sleeping form with a barely audible whisper.

Victor takes each of the four remaining tentacles into his hands one at a time. He pulls the shredded kelp pieces from the suckers’s grasps before looping the pure muscle around him. The embrace from Yuuri strengthens with each one. Victor knew Yuuri was strong, he had to be, but it was becoming crystal clear now just how much power Yuuri truly possessed. Two sleep wrapped tentacles were enough to keep Victor from moving the entirety of his powerful tail. Only two of eight could completely immobilize the most muscular part of him. Awake, Yuuri may be able to do that with only one. Victor shudders at the pleasant thought and tucks it away for later.

Victor’s thoughts drift to the conversation with Yakov. How Victor had been labeled as the gossip’s strongest mer and a desirable mate. Yakov’s tone had been incredulous and scolding, insinuating that Yuuri was stealing away a treasure that wasn’t his to have. Yakov couldn’t be more wrong. Yuuri was far more than a suitable mate, Yuuri was the shimmering treasure. Yuuri didn’t need to prove himself. No, Victor felt that he needed to prove that he was worthy of Yuuri’s affections. 

It suddenly strikes Victor that the night they met he hadn’t really stopped Yuuri by grabbing a tentacle at all. Yuuri had let himself be stopped so he wouldn’t injure him. Yuuri could have easily gotten away, the powerful embrace wrapped around him was telling him that the reality of that story was very different from what he had originally thought. His beautiful Yuuri only had him more enamoured the more he learned about him.

Victor places Yuuri’s last tentacle around his body once the final piece of shredded bedding is set to drift off on the tide. The contact and having something to anchor to seems to soothe Yuuri’s sleep. His head lightly nuzzles into Victor and a contented sigh escapes his lips. All of Yuuri’s tentacles are bright blue now and they settle into a tightly wrapped embrace from the tip of his tail to the ones that have now draped over his shoulders. Victor won’t be able to move more than his arms and head until Yuuri wakes up, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I hope you can rest now.”, Victor breathes out before settling back into sleep.

The rising sun paints the water with warmth. The shimmering rays are dancing along the surface and piercing the depths. As light filters under the silver of Victor’s lashes he turns to his side in an attempt to escape wakefulness. His eyes shoot open as he suddenly realizes that he is able to move. Yuuri is no longer wrapped tightly around him. Victor sits up and finds the other half of the torn kelp bed empty. A frown immediately forms and his brows knit together.

Victor swims quickly to the rest of the group’s bedding area. Several mers are already awake, but some are just starting to stir. 

“Has anyone seen Yuuri this morning?”, Victor winces at the nervous edge present in his voice.

“No, he was with you in your bed. You’re the one that’s interestested in him. You seriously can’t even keep squid boy happy for one night?”, Yuri chides.

Victor usually wouldn’t let Yura’s comments get to him, but they mirror his own insecurities after finding his tattered bed abandoned. 

“That’s enough, Yura.” Chris casually comments while swimming in front of his friend and resting his hands on Victor’s shoulders.

“He was probably just hungry and went to find food. When is the last time you both ate?”, Chris asks.

Victor knows that neither of them had anything to eat yesterday, but he realizes that he doesn’t know the last time that Yuuri ate.

“You think he went hunting alone?”, Victor asks apprehensively.

Chris squeezes Victor’s shoulders and gives him a reassuring smile. “Yes, I do. I’ve had a lot more nomadic and loner mates than you have since you decided to not even participate in the last five mating seasons, so here’s a little unsolicited advice. First, how long has Yuuri been living on his own and been solely responsible for his survival? Second, you’re going to have to tell him if you want him to do things with you or the gossip as a whole. Yuuri isn’t just going to know what you want. And third, you have to know that it is going to take him some time to get used to doing things with a group. He’ll forget sometimes or maybe feel awkward about it. Try to not take it personally.”

Victor gives his friend a small smile. “Thanks Chris.”

Chris releases Victor’s shoulders and shoots him a mischievous wink. “Plus, I have it on good authority that loners make the best mates. It really is a shame you aren’t willing to share Yuuri.”

Victor gently swats Chris’s tail with his own. He secretly enjoys making Chris jealous. “I got a taste last night of just how strong Yuuri is. I think he could restrain half the gossip without even trying.”

Chris lets out a groan and puts on a fake pout. “You know you’re only encouraging my tentacle sex dreams when you talk about your mate like that.”

“He isn’t my mate yet. He could still pick someone else during the dancing ritual. I haven’t even returned a gift of intent. I should do that soon.”, Victor sighs at the unpleasant thought.

Chris lets out a bark of a laugh before continuing in a fond tone. “Oh, but he is. It may not be confirmed by the ritual for mer standards, which you know my opinions on that anyway, but Yuuri is definitely yours. Anyone that has seen him look at you for even a moment can tell.”

Victor looks around and sees that the other mers are ignoring them to go about their morning preparations for the day. Victor is quiet and his tone serious, “Yuuri is special Chris. I’m not sure how, but I can feel it. I’ve never felt like I needed to prove that I was worthy of someone before. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Chris's eyebrows shoot up at the sincere confession. “Victor, I believe you. I haven’t seen you like this with anyone before, heck this is really unusual for mers in general. But, Yuuri already adores you. I think you would have to try really hard to mess it up.”

Victor just nods and gives a smile. “I’m going to go wait for Yuuri next to my bed. I would hate to be gone when he gets back. And thank you again Chris.”

“No problem. Just promise I’d be first on the list if you ever decide to invite another mer into bed with you two.” Chris gives another playful wink before swimming off.

Victor returns to the remnants of his bed, pulling the torn and ripped pieces Yuuri had been laying on away from the full kelp blades that can be reused. Not long after he has started his work a shape catches Victor’s eye a short distance away. Victor looks up to see Yuuri swimming his direction with one tentacle wrapped around something and being held under the rest of his body while another is clutching a large bundle of kelp blades being pulled along behind him.

Yuuri swims up quickly with an adorable blush. “Breakfast and bed.” Yuuri says and gives a sweet embarrassed smile before bowing. He pulls his tentacles forward. The one with the kelp bundle releases it next to the good blades Victor had kept. The other tentacle unfurls from under his body and presents Victor with a couple each of grouper, snappers and mackerels next to several large clam shells.

“I don't think that's how it usually works.”, Victor says with a bright smile and a light teasing tone.

“Yes, well, you probably don't usually have a cecaelia tear your bed apart. I'm really sorry about your bed, by the way. I was worried I would mess this up.” Yuuri says softly.

“Mess what up? The bed? Beds are really easy to make and fix Yuuri. It was your first time sleeping in one. Please believe me when I tell you that it is fine. We are moving it this morning anyway.”, Victor reassures.

Yuuri shakes his head while keeping it hung with his eyes fixated on the seafloor. “No, this.” He gets out barely above a whisper while motioning between himself and Victor. “I woke up and not only had I destroyed your bed, but all of my tentacles were wrapped around you so tightly like I had attacked you in my sleep. I really didn’t mean to. I didn’t know I was doing it, they really move of their own accord a lot of the time. Please forgive me?” Yuuri pleads and his colors flash for a moment.

“Yuuri.” Victor starts softly and reaches out to gently caress the extended tentacle offering a cornucopia of food. “Is that what all of this is about?”

Yuuri pulls his head up enough to have his eyes peer up through his long lashes at Victor. The moment Victor sees the warm and amber flecked brown he lets a reassuring smile pull his lips up.  
“I can’t imagine the feast you would bring back if you actually did something worthy of apologizing for.”, Victor teases. “This is quite an impressive catch.”

“I didn’t know what you would like or what your favorite is. These are some of the things my family would present to mers. I hope they are okay.” Yuuri murmurs.

“Yuuri, they are more than okay. Everything looks delicious. Thank you for getting us breakfast, but please come sit next to me and eat while I explain what happened last night.”

Yuuri blinks a few time with a confused look before settling with the rest of his tentacles carefully curled up under himself, only the one with the food extended toward Victor. Victor frowns as he notices that Yuuri is once again being very careful to keep his tentacles from touching him.

Victor lets out a sigh. “Yuuri, you don’t have to do that. You’re allowed to touch, your tentacles are allowed to touch me too. I encourage it actually. And you didn’t attack me last night.”

“But what about the marks?”, Yuuri interrupts with his eyes wide.

Victor blinks a couple of times trying to piece together the puzzle Yuuri just dropped in his lap, but failing. “What marks?”

There is a fiercely red blush burning across Yuuri's cheeks that Victor glimpses for just a moment before Yuuri is burying his face in his hands. “The ones from my suckers. They were all over your back and shoulders when I let go this morning.”, comes out muffled.

Victor hums. No one had mentioned there being marks on his skin and that certainly would be something that Chris would have latched onto earlier. “Yuuri, are they still there?”, Victor asks thoughtfully.

Yuuri moves his fingers enough to peer out from between them. He looks at Victor's shoulder closest to him before dropping his hands completely and leaning to examine his back. Victor's beautifully alabaster skin was unmarred. “No, they're gone.”, Yuuri admitted in surprise.

Victor took a hand and pressed the back of it against the only extended tentacle where the suckers were exposed, but Yuuri kept them from latching on. Victor watched the bright blue color radiate across the tentacle from his touch, it was a display that would never cease to amaze him. He pulled his hand away and let his lip jut out in a pout when he was able to lift it without the suckers attaching. 

“Let them hold on to me, Yuuri. I'll ask you to release their grip in a few seconds.”, Victor encourages.

Victor repeats the process of bringing the back of his hand down to the suckers and feels the distinct suctioning massage he had from the previous night. He lets his hand rest there for a short time. 

“Okay, you can have them let go now.”, Victor says softly and pulls his hand away. On the back of his hand are several soft pink circles. The sight actually brings a smile to Victor's face before he addresses Yuuri, “Did they look like this?” 

Yuuri nods his head, not trusting his voice to respond.

“Oh, Yuuri. These won't last long at all. They'll be gone before we finish eating. It would probably be a different story if I was trying to pull away from the suckers, but I didn't and I didn't want to either.”

Victor grabs a snapper from the spread in Yuuri's tentacle before continuing, “I woke up in the middle of the night to you whimpering in your sleep. I think your tentacles were looking for something to latch onto, to anchor you because they had a strong grip on kelp pieces they had ripped from the bed. They were still stirring, even while grasping the kelp blades. You didn't seem to be resting well, but the tentacles that were wrapped around me weren’t moving. So, I pulled the kelp from the rest of the tentacles and wrapped them around me as well. It seemed like you weren't as restless then. You didn't attack me, I put them there hoping it would help you sleep since I've been waking you and keeping you from decent sleep for who knows how long.” Victor takes a bite from the fish in his hands, letting out a moan of appreciation for the treat.

After a couple of silent moments Yuuri responds quietly, “Thank you, Victor. I'm still sorry about your bed and that I'm new to all of this.” Yuuri picks up a clam for himself and pulls the two halves apart with his hands in a quick, effortless motion. With practiced precision he scrapes the morsel from the shell and pops it into his mouth.

Victor's mouth falls open in awe, the bite of fish nearly falling from his lips. Yuuri didn't even need to use his tentacles for that impressive display of strength. Victor regains his composure enough to continue eating his breakfast, but remains in stunned silence. Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, after finishing his snapper Victor grabs a clam for himself and attempts opening it in the same manner Yuuri had. He struggles to keep his grip on the shell halves, but on the second attempt is able to rip the adductor muscles with a bit of effort.

“Are clams your favorite, Yuuri? I notice that's all you've been eating so far and you seem quite practiced at opening them.”, Victor says as he takes a mackerel to finish up his meal.

“Oh, umm, I prefer shellfish in general really over fish. Crab is probably my favorite, but they can be time consuming. As far as fish are concerned, I like mullet the best and flounder are good.”, Yuuri says with a shrug before asking, “What is your favorite, Victor? I'll be sure to get it next time.”

Victor smiles at the earnestness in Yuuri's tone. “You did wonderful today and my favorites are really not worth the danger. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here this morning. I thought, well, it doesn't really matter what I thought.”

Yuuri starts what Victor assumes is another apology, but Victor cuts it off. “Chris pointed out that you are used to having to do everything on your own, but you don't have to anymore. I would like to do things with you. I want you to feel like a true member of the gossip.”, Victor finishes as he takes Yuuri's hand into his own and gives it a squeeze.

Yuuri opens his mouth, but then closes it before trying again. “I would like that too.”, he manages at last.

Victor gives him a bright smile. “I think you can start by sharing the rest of this catch with everyone before we rebuild our bed under the overhang.”

Victor lugs the bundled kelp blades with him to the overhang while hanging back and watching Yuuri offer the rest of the gossip the remaining fish and clams. Most of the group is circled around Yuuri and happily chatting when Yakov and Lilia swim by. Yuuri immediately goes rigid, but then bows as he addresses the older mers. Victor can see Yakov's scowl, but each of them move forward and take something from Yuuri's outreached tentacle before swimming off to the outcrop. Yuuri quickly hands off the remaining food to the other mers before barreling back to Victor.

Victor's warm smile and embrace are waiting for Yuuri as he swims right into Victor's arms. “I'm proud of you.”, is whispered into Yuuri's hair. 

Yuuri pulls back enough to look up into Victor's eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When they part, Yuuri says with a soft blush and smile, “Let's build a better and cecaelia proof bed, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to do a couple of Spooky Week prompts, so updates on this might be a little slower until those are done.


	10. How You Show You Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr for my writing now at [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hi or to scream with me about YOI stuff.

The new kelp bed was interwoven with sea grass ropes to keep the blades in place just in case there was ever a tentacle onslaught again. Victor also assured Yuuri time and again that he didn’t mind having all eight tentacles wrapped tightly around him at night.

It was an accessory making day for the gossip and Yuuri was actually brimming with excitement for it. He had made a small bag out of some leftover kelp and returned to his original cave to collect the remaining materials from making Victor’s necklace. When he returned he settled down between Victor and Mila, happily working away.As it turned out Yuuri was not only exceptionally good at making accessories, but also extremely fast.

Victor is woefully distracted by watching Yuuri’s tentacles and hands work in tandem. The intricately braided pattern takes four tentacles to complete, but the results no one could deny are breathtaking. Yuuri, all the while, seems to be concentrated on his work and completely oblivious to all the attentive glances he receives from nearly the entire group. Victor only realizes just how long he has been staring when Yuuri turns to him with a soft blush and happy smile.

“To go with your necklace.”, Yuuri says quietly while presenting a matching bracelet made out of smaller pieces of glass and shell woven into the sea grasses.

Victor blinks for a few moments trying to allow his thoughts to catch up. His eyes lock onto Yuuri’s and he returns the smile. “It’s beautiful.” Victor is not really talking about the bracelet, though it is quite lovely too. “Will you tie it on for me?”, he asks with his voice lowered.

The blush spreads across the bridge of Yuuri’s nose as he nods. His fingers gently caress Victor’s wrist, draping the bracelet along it before turning it over and deftly tying the ends of the sea grass chain on. Victor’s gaze never leaves Yuuri’s face. Victor can’t help the bright smile that overcomes his features when Yuuri’s tongue, just the tiniest sliver of pink, peeks out from between his lips during his focus.

“There!”, Yuuri exclaims and gives one of the biggest smiles Victor has ever seen. Victor’s heart is doing flips in his chest.

“You’re good at this.” Victor muses while admiring the bracelet.

Yuuri blushes and ducks his head. “It’s fun. I like doing it.”

Before the session is over Yuuri has made Victor another matching bracelet for the other arm, a stunningly elegant circlet, an upper arm band and an impressive set of ear cuffs. Victor’s heart about beat out of his chest watching Yuuri’s muscle flex while bending and smoothing scrap pieces of metal for the band and cuffs. Victor eagerly encourages Yuuri to put each piece on him the moment they are completed.

“Victor, you don’t have to wear all of them at the same time!”, Yuuri laughs at the ridiculousness of Victor trying to keep all of that on while he adjusts the circlet on Victor’s head.

“But now I’ll be the prettiest mer in all of the ocean because of my talented Yuuri!”, Victor beams.

“You always are. You don’t need any of this to be the prettiest, never did, but I’m glad they make you happy.”, Yuuri responds with fondness.

Victor stops, removes the circlet and moves forward until their foreheads are pressed against each other’s with eyes locked. “Yuuri, you make me happy. I like the accessories because they are from you, because you put your care and joy into them. I feel beautiful in them because you make me feel that way without them.”

Yuuri’s breath hitches with a silent gasp. He’s lost in Victor’s piercing eyes. He’s pretty sure they can see into his soul, that they can strip his emotions bare. A shock runs through his body before he closes the small distance between their lips.

“You’re both disgusting. Get a cave!” Yuri yells their direction.

 

* * *

 

“I need to go get something. You can spend some time getting to know everyone better. It shouldn't take long.”, Victor reassures while running his hands down the muscles of Yuuri's arms.

“I could come with you.”, Yuuri lets the plea slip into his tone.

“It wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?”, Victor questions.

“No, I suppose not.”, Yuuri lets out with a sigh.

“I'd like for it to be a surprise.”, Victor states simply.

Yuuri's shoulders slump, but he nods his head. Making Victor happy is more important to him than his own discomfort. He can make it a couple of hours with the rest of the mers, by himself, without Victor as a buffer.

Victor gently caresses his face and lifts his chin so their eyes meet. “I'll be back as soon as possible.” And with that Victor presses a soft kiss to his lips before swimming off to the east. Yuuri watches his beautiful mer glide effortlessly through the water until he can no longer make out the glint of his radiant scales. Another sigh escapes him before he realizes that he could actually use this time to his advantage.

Yuuri cautiously swims toward where Chris is gathering scallops. He watches the practiced movements of the mer for a couple of minutes from a respectful distance before Chris makes a sharp turn and his eyes light up at the sight of Yuuri.

“Yuuri, to what do I owe the pleasure? Were you enjoying the view?”, Chris says in a sultry tone.

“Hi, umm, I had a question that I wanted to ask.”, Yuuri mumbles.

Chris closes the distance between them with a quick flick of his tail. “Oh? Yuuri, did you finally decide that you can take on multiple mer mates and come to invite me into your bed?”, Chris begins to purr.

“What? No!”, Yuuri exclaims while leaning back away from Chris. The blush on his face is blooming bright red while his tentacles start pulling him back along the seafloor.

Chris continues to move closer. “Are you sure? I've heard that you are quite strong. That you could hold at least three mers down and have your way with them. I certainly wouldn't complain.”

Chris playfully flicks his tail against Yuuri's tentacles. The flash of colors and the speed at which Yuuri jerks his tentacles away from the touch and hugs a couple to his body startles Chris back.

“I...I just...I want to be with Victor.”, Yuuri says with desperation.

Chris's heart breaks a little from the declaration in that moment. His expression softens and he sombres his tone. “Yuuri, believe me, everyone in the gossip knows that. I don't think anyone in this group would honestly try to take you away from Victor and I know for sure none of us want Victor for our mate. We’ve lived with him for years. It was hapless flirting.”

Chris lets out a sigh before a humorless laugh while dragging a hand through his hair. “I apologize, Yuuri. I didn't expect that reaction. You are just very attractive and even more so when you are flustered. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but as his friend I really do care about Victor's happiness.”

Yuuri slowly lets go of his tentacles and nods. “Apology accepted.”, He says softly, cheeks still burning brightly.

“I'm guessing you probably don't know much about mer mating rituals and what's happening at the full moon?”, Chris inquires cautiously.

“No.”, Yuuri answers.

“I thought not. I just want you to be ready for the fact that other gossips will be visiting the reef for mating season. They will be here the day before the dancing ritual. I imagine that quite a few will be very happy that Victor is participating for the first time in five seasons. Some of them will likely want him to be their mate, so you should expect some of them to be competing for his attention.”, Chris says as he studies Yuuri's expression.

Yuuri's amber flecked eyes go wide with the revelation. Chris takes the silent moment before the storm to appreciate the warmth in them, like there is an inner source of afternoon sunlight peering through.

“Chris, I don't have a dance prepared. How am I supposed to compete with mers?”, Yuuri squeaks out with anxiety lacing each syllable.

Chris gives Yuuri a smirking smile. “Yuuri, you don't have to do anything to compete. Victor is very taken with you already and you really are quite lovely.”, he says without any flirtation before continuing, “Though, I'm sure if you asked, someone from the gossip would help you put a dance together. I am not one that really sees the point in keeping up the old traditions and rituals. I'm hoping to persuade my mate from last season to join me in skipping that whole mess again this time. Say, were you and Victor planning on using the cave you were living in?”

Yuuri can only will himself to nod in response. It wasn't something they had talked about, but Yuuri thinks he would feel more comfortable to attempt mating for his first time without anyone else around.

“Ah, I'll have to find another one then. So, what was the real question that you came to ask me?”, Chris asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“What's Victor's favorite food?”, Yuuri finally says softly once his blush has died back down to the bright pink level.

Chris's smile falters immediately. “Ah. That's definitely something that he wouldn't want me to tell you, I'm afraid.”

“Chris please, is it shark, swordfish, sawfish?”, a shudder runs down Yuuri's body before asking, “giant squid?”

Chris stares at Yuuri stunned and uncharacteristically quiet. He opens his mouth and closes it again before speaking. “Were you planning on trying to get whatever it was for him?”

Yuuri blinks at Chris with a confused look on his face. “Yes, of course. Why else would I be asking?”

“Then I'm definitely not telling you. It is far too dangerous. Victor would personally kill me if something happened to you.”

“Is it whale? Honestly, I don't think I could ever hurt a whale. They have been very nice to me through the years. I like them too much.”, Yuuri rambles.

Chris lets out a loud laugh. “Yuuri, in what world do you think mers would take on whales?”

“I don't know, it could have been close to death and maybe sharks got to it first.”, Yuuri mumbles.

Chris shakes his head in amusement. “I definitely see why Victor is smitten.”

“Is it something that is poisonous? Wobbegong, lionfish?”, Yuuri continues his line of questioning.

“You really don't give up, do you? All I'm telling you is that it isn't from the ocean so you don’t go after every dangerous creature in the sea.”, Chris replies in a serious tone.

Yuuri's shoulders slouch from feeling a little defeated and he looks down in contemplation. If it were something in the ocean it would be a lot easier. “Is it near the shoreline? I can be out of the water for a short period of time.”

Chris sighs and moves close enough to rest a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. “Victor really doesn't care what you bring him, he's just going to be happy that you caught it for him. Speaking of, I do have a lot of mollusks to stockpile and a new cave to find.”

Yuuri nods and Chris starts to swim away while calling over his shoulder, “If you ever decide that you would like to have multiple mates, promise I’ll be first on the list.”

 

* * *

 

Victor is swimming back towards the gossip when he sees the flash of a familiar green tail sticking out of a cave. He silently glides closer and laughs at the startled jump he gets from the mer when he makes his presence known.

“Chris, what are you doing all the way out here?”, Victor asks curiously.

“I needed to find a new cave to hole up with my delectable mate in since Yuuri said you two would be using my old one.”

Victor blinks a couple of times to process the information. “He did? When did you talk to him about this?”

Chris chuckles and shoots Victor a wink. “Well, he came over to where I was collecting scallops earlier to ask what your favorite food was. I may have derailed the conversation a bit to get that information.”

Chris can see the immediate change in Victor’s posture and demeanor.

“Don’t worry Victor, I didn’t tell him. Yuuri is very persistent though. I admire his determination. And you, dear friend, have been holding out on me! You didn’t elaborate on just how strong he is! He didn’t even bat his beautiful eyelashes at the insinuation of taking on sharks or giant squid for you. How are you so lucky that you get those magnificent tentacles wrapped around you at night?”

Victor smiles. “I told you Yuuri is special.”

“He definitely only has eyes for you.”

Victor’s eyebrows furrow. “What did you do?”

Chris puts a hand to his chest in mock offense before he pouts. “I was just being friendly. We’re fine. I apologized and Yuuri accepted it, but he is head over tentacles for you. He didn’t even seem to want to entertain the idea of having multiple mers as mates.”

Victor shakes his head in amusement at his friend. “And to think I took advice from you.”

 

* * *

 

Victor arrives back to the bedding area and swims under the overhang. He quickly comes to a halt at the sight in front of him. Yuuri is humming a soft melody to himself as he sits on the edge of the kelp bed. His back four tentacles are tucked under him and the front four are helping with the intricate weave of a new creation. Yuuri’s coloring is shifting from the deep, ocean depths blue to brilliant emerald green in slow methodical waves. Victor can’t bring himself to break the spell yet, so he watches and listens. The song he recognizes as his own. It is the song he was humming the night he met Yuuri.

“You’re singing my song.”, Victor finally says with fondness as he moves behind Yuuri and deposits a small bag onto the bed.

Yuuri freezes in place immediately, his coloring returning to normal. “I always thought it sounded like it was for me.”, Yuuri says so quietly it could easily have been missed.

“It is for you.” Victor replies nearly as softly while sliding his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind, nuzzling into his hair. “It’s the song I dance to. It’s the song I made for you, my mate.”

Yuuri relaxes into Victor’s embrace, leaning into his chest. “It called to me before you knew I was there.”

“I’m so lucky you heard it.” Victor deeply breathes in Yuuri’s scent.

“Has it always been the same song?”, Yuuri asks unsure if he really wants the answer.

Victor shakes his head, his nose ruffling Yuuri’s hair. “No, mers change their song after each successful mating season where they don’t take on a life partner.” Victor takes in another deep breath before pressing his lips ever so gently to the silken strands. “I’ve been waiting for you for nearly six seasons. I don’t want to ever change my song again.”

They sit in silence in the embrace for a few moments. “I don’t want you to either.”, Yuuri responds.

“You smell really good.” Victor murmurs before he moves to press a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck. His lips come into contact with a slick substance at the edge of Yuuri’s hair line. A soft sigh escapes from Yuuri’s lips.

Victor pulls back slightly and brings a finger to trail through a little of the substance that is glistening on Yuuri’s skin. It seems to be a clear, oily secretion that is mostly wicking into Yuuri’s hair. He brings his hand back in front of Yuuri and shows him the residue on his finger. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri stiffens and immediately pulls himself from Victor’s arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know they were leaking. They just do that sometimes. I can...umm...maybe cover them?”, Yuuri’s words start bleeding together from the panicked speed he is talking at.

Victor moves so he is facing Yuuri and gently cups his face in his hands. “Yuuri, slow down. What are ‘they’ and what do you mean ‘they are leaking’. I just want to understand what is going on and make sure you are alright.”, Victor says in a reassuring tone.

Yuuri looks up and is met by a warm smile and fond eyes that make him feel safe; like he belongs. “I think they might be pheromone glands, but I’m not really sure. They started doing this a couple of years ago. It doesn’t normally last very long. I can try to cover them so it doesn’t get on you.”

“Ah, is that why you smell so divine?” Victor asks as he leans forward and licks up the side of Yuuri’s neck. The shiver that he feels run through Yuuri is something he delights in. “Don’t cover them. I don’t mind it getting on me and smelling like you. Everyone is going to know I’m yours.”, Victor says with a small hum of approval.

Yuuri gives off a soft whimper from the words and Victor smiles as he pulls back.

“I almost forgot your surprise.” Victor grabs the small bag from the kelp bed and gingerly holds it out for Yuuri to take.

Yuuri tentatively takes the bag into his hands and looks at Victor for permission to open it. Victor nods and Yuuri opens the flap to pull out a set of metal rods that have been sharpened to fine points with several amber stones in the bottom.

“So you can carve them like you were explaining to Mila.”, Victor explains.

Yuuri places the items back in the bag and sets it down next to the bed before he hurls himself forward and wraps his arms around Victor in a desperate hug. “Thank you!”, he says into Victor’s neck. It is Victor’s turn to shiver.


	11. Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got away from me a bit, so welcome to the new longest chapter!

“Come to bed with me?”, Victor softly whispers his request into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri nods his agreement against Victor's neck. He would gladly follow Victor to the absolute darkest depths of the ocean to make him happy.

Victor pulls away from the embrace, taking Yuuri's hands into his as he swims them the short distance to the kelp bed. Victor gracefully settles himself into the plushness of the bed and tugs at Yuuri to join him.

Yuuri enters the bed carefully, still feeling quite awkward about the previous mishap with his tentacles and uncertain about the horizontal position.

Victor quickly wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist before Yuuri has the chance to over think and pulls him in close. Once Yuuri has relaxed into the embrace and settled his head into Victor's chest, Victor starts gently stroking along the smooth top of a tentacle and inhales Yuuri's scent deep.

“I ran into Chris on the way back. He mentioned that you have plans for us in your old cave.”, Victor murmurs into Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri's body goes ridgid. “Victor, I... I…”,

Victor cuts off Yuuri's stammering with a quick kiss to the top of Yuuri's head. “Shh, it's ok. I like the idea of having you all to myself. No one else around, no pressure, just the two of us exploring and making each other feel good. Do you want help getting the cave ready?”

Yuuri lets out a held breath as a sigh; the rush of warm water moving across Victor's chest. “No, I want to prepare it for you.”, Yuuri replies quietly.

“You don't have to do it alone, you know. I'm happy to help you.”, Victor says as he rubs soothing circles onto Yuuri's back.

Yuuri shakes his head as his entire body shudders. “No, I need to.”, there is a desperate edge to his voice.

Victor pauses for a moment before bringing a hand to gently caress Yuuri's cheek, trailing his touch down until his fingers loop under Yuuri's chin, angling his head up so their eyes can meet.

“Yuuri, is this a cecaeliae mating thing?”, Victor inquires curiously.

Yuuri's blush starts dusting his cheeks, but he maintains eye contact. “Umm, maybe? I'm not really sure. I just feel like I need to. All of this is new for me.”, he says with a slight tinge of frustration.

Victor gives him a reassuring smile. “I know my Yuuri. I'm not sure I know what I'm doing this time either. But I'm willing to learn with you, if you'll let me?”

Yuuri nods, but “Are you sure you want me as your mate?”, escapes Yuuri's lips barely above a whisper as he drags his eyes away to look down.

Victor frowns and pulls Yuuri closer. “Of course I'm sure! What would possibly make you think otherwise?”

“Chris said there are going to be other mers to compete with and things would be easier for you with…”, Yuuri starts.

Victor cuts that line off. “I don't care what Chris said. Yuuri, my song isn't for some other mer. It is for you. You said that yourself. I promise, I want you.”, he reassures.

After several minutes of soft caresses and the constant cascade of sweet nothings, “Tell me how I make you happy?”, Victor requests.

Yuuri looks up at Victor with wide, blinking eyes. “You already make me happy, just by being you.”, Yuuri says earnestly.

The smile that Victor wears in response is blinding. He leans forward and kisses Yuuri with all of the joy in his heart threatening to spill over.

Yuuri watches with an unbridled fondness and a spreading blush as Victor takes each of his tentacles, one at a time, into both of his hands. Victor gently caresses the smooth skin the entire length down with his tantalizing fingers; starting at Yuuri's waist and continuing down to the very end before pressing an unnecessarily long kiss to the tip of each. Each tentacle twitches with the sensations and flash of their own accord through all of the colors associated with Victor. Victor then gingerly guides each one to wrap tightly around his tail until it is completely covered and unable to move.

A contented sigh leaves Victor's lips. “My Yuuri is so strong.”, he hums as he wraps an arm around Yuuri's back.

Yuuri takes that moment to have all of his tentacles give a gentle squeeze that causes Victor's breath to hitch and a chill to run through his body. Yuuri doesn't acknowledge the reaction outwardly, but makes a mental note of it for future use.

“Goodnight Victor”, Yuuri mumbles sleepily into his mer's chest as he closes his eyes.

“Goodnight Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Victor startles awake sometime shortly before dawn from his own whimpers. He feels off, there is a tingling itch at the back of his brain. Floods of unfamiliar emotions are washing over him, heated desire, jealousy, abandonment. He looks around him, but the bed is empty and he doesn't see Yuuri anywhere under their outcrop.

“Yuuri?”, Victor tries at a normal speaking volume, but gets no reply. He doesn’t call out louder for fear of waking up other members of the gossip.

Victor knows that Yuuri is likely working on preparing the cave or even just getting him breakfast, but his skin is crawling. He needs to find Yuuri. It is all he can think about right now.

Victor swims at full speed towards the cave in a frenzy. He only stops once he is just outside the mouth of the cave, unsure if his mate would be unhappy with him seeing the inside before is completed.

“Yuuri?”, Victor calls into the cave with desperation.

“Victor? What's wrong?” Yuuri asks from behind him; swimming up with a couple tentacles and arms full.

Victor twirls around in the water with lightning fast speed and barrels into Yuuri's arms making him drop a couple collected supplies with a squeak.

“Please don't leave me when we're sleeping again.”, Victor begs. “I don't like waking up without you.”, comes out as a much quieter plea. Victor clings to Yuuri for all he's worth and takes in several shuddering breaths, Yuuri's scent calming him.

“I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry, I just felt restless when I woke up; like I needed to come work on this. I don’t want to let you down.”, Yuuri reassures while gently stroking Victor’s back with one hand, his hair with the other and trailing a few tentacles down the scales on his tail. “What's going on? This seems much worse than last time.”, Yuuri finally manages in a gentle tone.

Victor buries his nose in Yuuri's hair at the base of his neck while continuing to breathe in his scent. “I don't know. I just didn't feel right. My head felt fuzzy. I woke up alone and panicked even though I knew you were probably working on the cave after we talked about it.”, comes out as a whine.

Yuuri groans in realization. “I should have covered the glands. I didn't know they were going to affect you since they don't do anything to me. I'm sorry.”, he whispers into Victor’s ear.

“No, don't cover them!”, Victor gasps still clutched to Yuuri tightly.

“It could help, but it might be a little late for it this time.”, Yuuri says a little dejected.

Victor presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s neck. “Yuuri, I want to experience everything that is mating with you. I imagine the pheromones are a part of that.”, Victor says before taking another deep breath and pulling back enough to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “You smell really good and I don’t want to be away from you. I’d say they are doing their job.” Victor gives a small smile.

“Let me put this stuff in the cave and then we can go back to bed. I’ll work on this later.”, Yuuri offers and returns a soft smile of his own.

Victor nods and for the first time takes in the supplies Yuuri is still holding and looks down to the items that were dropped. His interest peaked by a couple of them. “Coconuts?”, he asks.

A bright smile graces Yuuri’s face and Victor can’t help but return it. Yuuri’s happiness and excitement are infectious.

“Yes, would you like to have some for breakfast?”, Yuuri asks excitedly.

Victor doesn’t know why Yuuri seems so happy about his interest in the coconuts, but he is more than willing to indulge him.

“That sounds delicious.”, Victor responds.

Yuuri quickly moves forward and presses a kiss to Victor’s lips. “I’ll even feed it to you to make up for not being there when you woke up.”, Yuuri says in a waterfall of words and is then jetting around as a barely perceivable blur of motion. Everything aside from a coconut and a clam have been tucked away into the cave in a matter of moments.

In a flash, Yuuri takes Victor’s hand and is practically dragging him back to their outcrop and bed he is swimming so quickly. Victor lets out giddy giggles as he tries to keep up with Yuuri’s speed.

Once they arrive back to their outcrop Yuuri stops them both and smiles at Victor. “I want to take care of you this morning, as an apology.”, Yuuri says with a blush and a brightness to the caramel shine in his eyes.

Victor blinks at the declaration. “Okay.” is all he manages to get out before Yuuri is picking him up in his arms and swimming him the remaining distance to their bed. Victor lets out a surprised gasp at the suddenness of the motion, but quickly relaxes into Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri gently lowers Victor to the softness of the kelp, giving him a lovestruck smile as his silver hair fans out around him. Yuuri pulls his arms away to grab the coconut and clam from their tucked position in one of his tentacles, but starts to gently caress Victor’s tail with the tips of two other tentacles.

Victor watches from his reclined position as Yuuri pulls the clam apart quickly, going through his usual practiced motions to eat it, leaving only the shell. Yuuri then wraps the coconut with a tentacle and tightens his grip on it until it splits open with ease. Watching the acts of strength has Victor shudder under Yuuri’s gentle caresses. The liquid from inside is suddenly mixing with the water around them, letting the scent and taste permeate their senses.

Each of Yuuri’s movements have earned Victor’s apt attention. Victor is captivated by the flexing and rippling in his muscles as he takes a split piece of coconut and uses half of the clam shell to scrape out a long ribbon of the succulent, white flesh. Yuuri’s concentration on his task halts for a moment as he places the ribbon on one of the suckers at the very tip of a tentacle and extends it towards Victor’s mouth.

“It tastes good.”, Yuuri says softly.

Victor is a bit dazed and just manages to nod his head in agreement. This earns a chuckle from Yuuri.

“You haven’t tasted it yet.”, Yuuri says with fondness.

“Right.” Victor reaches a hand to take the piece of coconut from Yuuri’s tentacle, but the two that were stroking along his tail move to drape over his arms; lightly pinning them down and earning another whole body shudder.

“I’d like to feed it to you, if that’s okay?”, Yuuri manages with the pink of his blush covering the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, right, you did say that.”, comes out breathy before Victor parts his lips in invitation for the delicate morsel.

Yuuri’s smile returns as he gingerly places the end of ribbon between Victor’s lips with carefully controlled movements, watching as Victor’s teeth press into the flesh and break the ribbon into two pieces before closing his lips.

Victor hums happily around the flavor of the tender coconut. The thinness of the slice making it a delight.

“You’re right, Yuuri. This is very good.”, Victor praises.

The pure joy on Yuuri’s face would be worth eating sand for the rest of his days, but if it comes from being fed coconut prepared by Yuuri while being caressed and pampered Victor is certain that he is the luckiest mer to ever have lived.

Yuuri returns his attention to shaving another ribbon out of the coconut while the tentacle holding the broken piece hovers in front of Victor’s mouth. The other tentacles have returned to their soft touches, some starting to gently massage at the muscles in Victor’s tail.

Victor, feeling a bit emboldened while Yuuri isn’t completely focused on his movements, leans his head forward and pulls the piece of coconut and the tip of Yuuri’s tentacle into his mouth. He hears Yuuri’s audible gasp before he swirls his tongue across a few suckers, earning a breathy moan. Victor looks over to find Yuuri with a fierce blush and his hands clasped over his mouth.

Victor takes his time trailing his tongue across the suckers along the tentacle as he pulls it from his mouth. “Does that feel good, Yuuri?”, Victor asks with a lowered voice and seductive smirk.

Yuuri’s brain is short circuiting. Not only did having Victor’s tongue twirling around the edges of his sensitive suckers feel amazing, but being able to taste the mix of Victor’s mouth with the coconut on them was an entirely new set of overwhelming sensations. Yuuri can only nod in response.

“Can we try it again?”, Victor requests with a glint in his eye.

Yuuri nods again. He pulls his hands away from his mouth and pulls the second ribbon of coconut that he had sliced from the discarded piece in his lap. He places it on the same sucker as the first and moves the tentacle back towards Victor’s mouth tentatively, a shiver already running through him from the lingering thought alone.

Victor smiles before he repeats his performance, biting half of the ribbon and swallowing it down before taking the second half and Yuuri’s tentacle into his mouth at the same time. This time he can feel Yuuri’s eyes glued to him and every movement he makes. Victor flicks his tongue against a sucker and the noise that escapes from Yuuri’s lips is a dream come true. An immense amount of pleasure and pride washes over Victor at being able to draw such noises of desire from Yuuri. Victor presses his lips tightly around the tentacle and works his tongue in circles around each sucker that is in his mouth. Soft moans and whimpers continue to be ripped from Yuuri’s throat until Victor pulls off the tentacle with a long, drawn out suck and pop.

Yuuri is staring at Victor with his pupils dilated more than usual. “Vic...Victor, I…I don’t think we are going to make it through breakfast if you keep doing that.”, Yuuri stutters.

“But you make such delicious noises and maybe I don’t want to make it through breakfast.”, Victor moans.

Yuuri blinks several times and shakes his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. “I thought the mating ritual dance and the tradition of it was important to you?”

Victor sighs, “It is. I just want you. I haven’t had a mate around before the ritual before; I can see where Chris is coming from now.”

Yuuri smiles. “It’s only a couple days away and I’ll have our cave ready.”

“Do you have more coconuts?”, Victor asks immediately with an eager edge.

“Yes and I can get more.”, Yuuri supplies with a big grin.

“You should do that.”, Victor agrees wholeheartedly.

 

* * *

 

As it drew nearer to the the full moon the gossip became a flurry of activity. Each mer was now going off on their own to practice the last touches of their dances and songs. There were dashes made to collect materials to ensure the best accessory was made to dazzle potential mates. All of it left Yuuri on his own to work on his own accessory making and amber carving for most of the day.

The first piece of amber Yuuri carved was, of course, a portrait of Victor. Yuuri took his time with the finely sharpened tools to slowly remove material, making scratches that looked like scales, hair, and water. It was methodical and relaxing. The finished piece was beautiful, but Yuuri found it paled significantly to the true beauty of his mer.

Yuuri had tentatively held the piece out, presenting it to Victor for his judgement. Victor had immediately professed it to be the most amazing thing that Yuuri had ever made and requested a chain be made for it to be worn with his other necklace. Yuuri had proclaimed that it didn’t match the other pieces that he had made for Victor, but Victor had insisted that everything Yuuri made matched because it was beautiful and done with care. Victor now proudly wore both necklaces.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is sitting alone in the accessory making area carving a sea turtle into a piece of amber when he hears yelling and looks up to see Sara swimming in his direction with Michele trailing behind. He assumes that they are going to swim past him, like they do on most days, but is surprised when Sara addresses him.

“Yuuri, would you be able to do me a favor?”, she asks in an overly saccharine tone.

Michele is fuming behind her. “Why are you asking him?”, he yells.

“Because he is better at it than you Mickey. And I don’t care what you decide to do, but I’m getting a mate this season.” she snaps back at Michelle before turning back to Yuuri with a sweet smile like the argument never happened. “Will you please help me, Yuuri?”, she tries again.

Yuuri is utterly confused by this exchange and looks between the two mers for a few seconds before responding. “What did you need help with Sara?”

Michele goes off, “I can’t believe this, don’t you dare touch my sister!”, his anger clearly directed at Yuuri this time.

Yuuri starts to back away from Michele, pulling himself along the seafloor with his tentacles.

Sara swims between them before yelling at her brother. “Mickey, stop it! You’re clearly making Yuuri uncomfortable and you’re being an idiot. You know he’s Victor’s mate.”

“You don’t know anything about cecaeliae! He could try to take us all as mates against our will!”, Michele snaps back with a growl in his tone.

Yuuri tries to curl in on himself as the colors drain from his tentacles leaving the black of sadness. “Sara, maybe you should have someone else help.”, Yuuri manages to get out from behind the lump building in his throat.

Sara swims up above her brother with her tail and fins flared in clear anger and agitation. “Sit down and shut up or I’ll just leave the gossip with my mate!”, she screams louder than Yuuri has ever heard before.

That seems to do the trick as Michele immediately sinks to the seafloor with a scowl.

Sara turns back to Yuuri and smooths down her fins, her tone returning to the sweetness it contained when addressing him before. “I’m really sorry Yuuri, my brother is just being a jealous idiot. We know you’re only interested in Victor.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”, Yuuri says quietly to Sara while glancing over at Michele.

“You’re right, Mickey should be the one apologizing.” she says while shooting a glare at her brother.

Michele only turns his head away from the two of them while crossing his arms.

Sara frowns then turns her attention back to Yuuri. “I’ll get him to apologize, but I would like to ask for your help braiding my hair before the other gossips arrive.”, she gives a sparkling smile and bats her eyelashes before continuing, “I love the one that you do for your jewelry chains and no one else can do them. Would you please do a crown braid for me?”

Yuuri can see the hope on Sara’s face and he knows that she has to regularly put up with her brother’s overly protective tendencies at nearly every turn. He knows that he wouldn’t like to be kept from participating in mating season and feels like he should help her. “Yes, I can braid your hair for you. Do you have a comb and something to hold it in place with?”, he says quietly enough he hopes that only she will hear.

Sara’s face lights up with a beaming smile. “I have a comb, but use whatever to hold it. I’ll be right back.” she says in hurried excitement before swimming off.

Yuuri fidgets with the piece of amber that he was working on when an idea for an adornment to keep the braids in place comes to mind. He glances over at Michele, who seems intent on ignoring him at the moment before he starts working on making the carved amber cabochon into an attachment for a shell hair comb and weaves some sea grasses into a fastener.

Sara arrives back with her comb and sees the amber adorned shell comb getting its last touches. “That’s beautiful, Yuuri. Victor is very lucky that you make him so many lovely pieces.”, she says earnestly.

Yuuri looks up at her with his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “It’s for your hair, to keep the braids in place.”, he responds.

Sara gasps, “But Yuuri, I can’t. I can’t accept a gift from you. Michele would flip and Victor, I don’t even want to think of what Victor would do if I accepted something from his mate.”

“Oh, right. I forgot about how mers view gifts.”, Yuuri sighs. “What if I ask Victor and he’s okay with it? I only want to help make your hair look nice so you can find your own mate.”

Sara looks at him with uncertainty and then nods. “Do you know where he is? I’d really like to hear it from Victor that he’s alright with this.”, she says with an uneasiness in her tone.

Yuuri tries to ease the tension by giving a small smile. “Yes, where we met. Follow me.” And with that Yuuri starts swimming quickly towards where Victor always practices when he is alone.

When Victor sees Yuuri swimming in his direction his heart stutters for a second. He then sees Sara swimming behind Yuuri and is suddenly confused. Sara and Michele had seemed to want very little to do with Yuuri when he came into the gossip, tending to keep their distance, so to see her with Yuuri alone and without Michele was more than unusual. Yuuri’s coloring is also off, more black than usual.

“My Yuuri,”, Victor makes sure to place extra emphasis on the possessiveness in the endearment in front of Sara. “is everything alright?”

Yuuri swims into Victor’s arms and rests his head on Victor’s shoulder as the answer. Clearly a no.

Victor looks towards Sara who seems to be uncertain of where exactly she should be or what she should do at the moment. “Sara, what happened?”

Sara’s eyes go wide. “How did you know something happened?”, she asks surprised.

“Well, first you are here with Yuuri. Second, Yuuri’s colors aren’t right and third this isn’t exactly a normal greeting.”, Victor replies as he rubs soothing circles into Yuuri’s back and nuzzles his hair to breathe in his scent.

“Oh, um, well Mickey was being a real jerkface about me asking Yuuri to braid my hair.”, she replies in a huff, her fins flaring at the mention of her brother’s name.

“Yuuri?”, Victor asks for confirmation.

Yuuri nods and slowly pulls back from the embrace. “I also wanted to put this comb I made into Sara’s hair to hold the braids in place, to help her find her own mate, but I forgot about what gifts mean to mers. I really just want to help.” Yuuri holds the comb out for Victor to look at, studying his facial expressions.

“Yuuri, it’s a very beautiful comb.”, Victor responds a little stunned at the fact that there is a carved piece of amber woven onto the shell used to make it.

“It has no intent. I just thought it would look nice with the braids. You have the only pieces with intent.”, Yuuri reassures.

Victor smiles as he thinks about all of the pieces Yuuri has made for him at this point. The numbers are far too great for Victor to ever think about wearing them all at the same time or even to be able to wear most of them in a decent rotation. He knows that making the pieces is something that Yuuri enjoys and that makes him happy. He glances to Sara and then looks back into Yuuri’s eyes.

“So you’re asking me if I’m okay with you giving this to Sara and putting it in her hair?”, Victor asks for clarification.

Yuuri nods.

Victor looks back to Sara. She gives him a weak smile.

“I would never accept something from your mate without you approving it.”, she offers. “I wanted to hear it from you.”

“I appreciate that Sara, for what it means to us as mers, but this really has nothing to do with me.”, Victor responds before pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I think we forget that our customs and traditions are not what Yuuri grew up with. His family had their own and from what he’s told me, plus what I’ve experienced with Yuuri so far, I think they were a lot more giving to everyone and far less selfish. He’s been trying to adhere to everything that is mer culture and be respectful of it, but I think we would do well to take on some things from cecaeliae culture too. So, if Yuuri wants to give you a gift and you want to accept it, that is really between the two of you.” Victor gives Yuuri a warm smile as he watches the color come back into Yuuri’s tentacles and then presses a quick kiss on his lips this time.

Yuuri returns a bright smile and his own kiss to Victor’s cheek before turning towards Sara. “Sara, would you like to have the comb for your hair?”, He asks with more energy.

Sara glances back to Victor before responding with a smile. “That would be lovely, Yuuri.”

Victor pushes down the small pang of jealousy that threatens to creep up as he watches Yuuri and Sara swim back toward the accessory making area. He can’t keep all of Yuuri or his creations to himself and he wants Yuuri to fit into the gossip. He knows he has the pieces of Yuuri’s heart that really matter.

Yuuri and Sara settle back onto the sandy floor and Yuuri gently combs through her silken hair. He divides it into the number of strands needed and braids it into the pattern from the chains he makes. In the back he uses the woven fastener and then secures the hair comb into place. The amber piece shines radiantly nestled into the dark, silken expanse of Sara’s hair. Yuuri smiles at the completed style.

“Done!”, Yuuri exclaims happily.

Sara gives him a quick hug that earns a surprised squeak. “Thank you, Yuuri! It’s beautiful!”

 

* * *

 

That evening as Yuuri and Victor are settling into bed the serenity of the water is interrupted by shrieks coming from none other than Michele.

“I’m guessing Michele saw the comb.”, Victor chuckles as he pulls Yuuri closer, encouraging the tentacles to wrap around his tail in their nightly routine.

Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s chest and gives his tail a gentle squeeze. “I love you.”, Yuuri says softly.

Victor feels his heart stop beating for a moment before it tries to hammer out of his chest. He is sure that Yuuri can both feel it and hear it. “I love you too.”, he responds before pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s hair and earning a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yuuri was super excited about the coconut because it is a food that isn't from the ocean. He's trying so hard!
> 
> Come say hi and scream with or at me on Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)


	12. Everybody Wants to Get Away From Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com).

Word spread or rather was yelled so loudly by Michele that even the creatures of the abyss knew that Yuuri had given Sara a gift. It was morning and the not so quiet murmurings of the entire gossip were drifting under Yuuri and Victor’s overhang.

Victor remained lounged in their kelp bed, idly fanning his tail while quietly watching as Yuuri moved about in the space around their bed by extending tentacles in a slow rolling wave and pulling his body along with them. Yuuri’s graceful movements never ceased to stun Victor with their beauty. Victor started to softly hum his mating song, Yuuri’s song, and watched with a smile turning up his pursed lips as Yuuri stopped moving for a second before turning and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Yuuri continued on collecting his tools and the pieces of amber that were laying about in various states of completion after the kiss while humming along with Victor to his song. His voice wasn’t as practiced as Victor’s, but he loved the song with every fiber of his being. He felt it swirl in his lungs, tasted it on his tongue and the gentle press of it like a kiss to his lips. It made his soul soar. It sounded like devotion, longing and a promise dancing in refracted moon beams and glistening star light. Yuuri didn’t even notice when he opened his mouth to start singing louder as his body swayed of its own accord.

Victor was enraptured and didn’t dare to take his eyes away from Yuuri’s swaying form. He didn’t want this moment to end and in his desperation to hold on a bit longer started to sing louder with Yuuri. The vibrations of their music flowed and cascaded around them. The water was filled with an electric current that linked their bodies and souls. The swing of Yuuri’s hips, the roll through his tentacles and the small dips of his shoulders had Victor starting to move towards his mate in a trance.

“Victor!”, rang out with a sharp bark.

The spell was broken and Yuuri immediately froze in place, ceasing to make any noise.

Victor let out a long, frustrated sigh; knowing immediately who it was. “Yes?”

“I need to speak with you immediately.” Yakov commanded. It was clear he was hovering somewhere outside of their overhang.

“And what do you need to speak with me about?”, Victor replied with agitation seeping in.

“You know damn well what!”, Yakov shouted.

Yuuri looked over to Victor with guilt written all over his features. This only fueled Victor’s frustration and desire to protect Yuuri. Victor went barreling out from under their overhang with dizzying speed and flared fins.

“You’re here to berate my mate about a comb, a simple nicety?”, Victor nearly growled when he came face to face with Yakov. He immediately pushed himself up in the water to force Yakov to look up at him.

Yakov startled from the speed and agitated display. Whatever Yakov had been expecting as a response from Victor, this was not it.

Yakov clears his throat before he starts, “I warned you about…”

Victor cuts him off immediately, but keeps his tone even. “I don’t care what Michele is squawking to the entirety of the ocean. Yuuri gave Sara a simple gift for her hair to help her find a mate this season. They both agreed that it means nothing more than a symbol of friendship. Yuuri can give whatever he wants to whomever he wants.”, the words are said with a purposeful bite.  
Yakov’s scowl deepens. “I can smell him from here.”, he snaps.

“And that’s a problem?”, Victor retorts.

“It will be.”, Yakov replies in a steely tone before swimming off.

Victor lets out a frustrated groan then returns to under their overhang.

“I’m sorry, Victor.”, Yuuri says softly as he slowly inches closer to his mer.

Victor immediately wraps his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into a comforting embrace and nuzzles into his hair. He desperately wishes the magic from their joined singing was still floating around them and keeping them in a happy bubble from the outside world. Victor hates seeing Yuuri uncomfortable. “You have nothing to be sorry about, love. You came and asked me about the comb when you didn’t even have to. This is just an overreaction from Michele. I should have expected something like this. He doesn’t want Sara to ever find a mate.”

Yuuri nods into Victor’s neck. “I gathered that much.”, is mumbled against Victor’s skin.

Victor can’t help but let out the chuckle that wells up from Yuuri’s response.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had finally completed his preparations of the cave. Most of the time had been spent making the extra large and plush kelp bed that sat as the crowning achievement in the center of the cave floor. Yuuri had carefully woven the kelp together into two sheets with sea grass ties woven through before stuffing a bunch of loose kelp between the sheets and weaving the edges together all the way around. Yuuri fluffed and prodded at the bed until he deemed it fit for his beautiful mate.

Yuuri sat in the middle of his padded creation with his tentacles folded up under his body so as not to disturb his hard work. He looked around the cave at the supplies he had meticulously collected and started to feel panic well up. He mentally counted time and again the row of coconuts, the pile of various mollusks, the collection of fish he kept trapped in an abandoned fishing net and a whole new collection of specially made accessories to lavish his mer with. Yuuri just didn’t know if it was enough to prove that he would be a good mate for Victor and the more he thought about it, the more anxiety built up in him. Victor wouldn’t see the cave before he officially chose his mate during the dancing ritual which left Yuuri feeling very uneasy about not having a dance prepared.

Yuuri found himself silently and slowly closing the distance between himself and the twirling flashes of bright pink fins. He had thought his options over while in the cave. Chris had suggested that he seek another mer to help him with dancing. Yuuri immediately had ruled out Michele and Sara in light of the whole comb incident. Yakov still didn’t seem to want him in the gossip and he didn’t want to strain that relationship any further by asking for Lilia’s assistance. Georgi was nice enough, but all of Yuuri’s interactions with him had a circled around to the topic of a nomadic mer named Anya and made him feel uneasy. Aside from Victor, Yuuri felt the closest to Mila, but had learned that she had a tendency to not be able to keep secrets. Yuuri wanted to surprise Victor with his participation in the dancing ritual, which had led him to the only mer left in the gossip.

Yuuri settled onto the seafloor and watched for a moment as a bright pink tail and golden hair twirled quickly, spread like a fan in the water.

“Yura?”, Yuuri tries quietly once the mer seemed to be completed with his spin.

Yuri stops all movements and shoots a piercing glare in Yuuri’s direction. “What do you want squid boy?”, he spits out.

Yuuri fidgets with the tip of a tentacle before speaking. “Um, would you be willing to teach me some of the basics for the dancing ritual?” he asks as he meets the glare coming from striking green eyes.

The scowl on Yuri’s face intensifies. “On one condition. I want you to help me make an arm cuff and I want braids like Sara’s.”, he says with a grumble while crossing his arms.

“Oh. I can do that. Is the arm cuff for you?”, Yuuri asks with a genuine smile and a lighter tone.

“It’s none of your business.”, Yuri huffs out quickly and averting his gaze.

“You don’t have to tell me who. I just need to know the approximate arm size for the piece of metal.”, Yuuri explains while his hands are up in a placating manner.

There is silence between them for several seconds. Yuuri can feel the green eyes dart back in his direction and scan over him in analysis.

“About the size of yours.”, is what finally breaks the silence. “And I don’t want any glass, stones or that amber crap. Just metal.”, is barked out.

Yuuri nods hastily in agreement. “Engraving then?”

Yuri’s glower is back in full force. “What does that look like?”

“I can show you and we can make the piece for your hair match the cuff if you want.” Yuuri responds happily as a design comes to mind.

“Fine. I’ll show you.” Yuri utters before swimming forward. “What does your song sound like?”

“Umm, Victor’s song?”, Yuuri replies hesitantly.

“You don’t even have your own song?”, Yuri spits out in disbelief.

Yuuri’s gaze drops to the sand covered seafloor and his colors start to dull. “Is that not allowed? I don’t really know much about the ritual.” Yuuri starts to fidget with his tentacles again.

A long, drawn out sigh is the only response for several seconds. “I don’t know. It’s my first time participating.”, is mumbled in a low voice.

Yuuri dares to bring his eyes up to see the scowl that typically adorns the mer’s face has softened.

“You know, Victor’s been working on that for a long time.”, comes out with a hint of melancholy and a flash of sadness sweeps across green eyes.

There is a distinct weight in the water around them. The tension of things that are being left unsaid sits, pulling the oxygen from their space and leaving it stagnant. Yuuri wants to know what those things are, but doesn’t feel he can bring himself to ask. He just nods in agreement because yes, he does knows. He knows Victor hasn’t participated in five mating seasons, he’s heard from Victor directly about how long he has kept the song, but this is the first time that the implication of why seems to suddenly be important.

“Let’s get moving, we don’t have all day.”, Yuri snaps and swims up into a dancing position.

Yuuri follows.

 

* * *

 

“Why did I let you talk me into something so difficult?” Yuri grumbles in agitation while striking the sharpened metal rod with a rock again.

Yuuri chuckles and smiles at the mer. “But it looks nice, right?”, he asks as he holds up the completed arm cuff with a stylized wave design engraved into it. He watches as Yuri struggles to make the matching design on the small hair comb intended to hold the blond locks into braids.

“How do you even know how to do this?” Yuri huffs before striking the rod again. For all of his pent up anger and agility, he seems to be struggling with getting the right amount of force to transfer.

“My dad used to make all kinds of things. I learned the amber carving from him too. They are pretty similar motions actually.” Yuuri replies happily.

Yuri tosses the nearly finished comb at Yuuri. “Just finish this squid boy so we can get my hair braided already.”

Yuuri easily plucks the comb from its descent through the water with a tentacle and pulls it onto the rock surface he was working on. He sets his tools into place and starts the last wave needed to complete the row.

Yuri grabs the arm cuff from where it rests on the rock and scrutinizes every fine detail. His fingers work over the smoothed and polished metal that Yuuri had willed into shape with his hands. The edges have been rounded and the delicate waves dance just under the surface. Even Yuri can admit beauty when he sees it. He places the cuff on his own arm and it falls from the intended location on the bicep to his wrist instantly.

“I hope they like it.”, Yuuri says sincerely with a soft smile that earns him a glare. He holds up the completed comb. “Done.”

Yuri moves to sit in front of Yuuri without a word. The moment that fingers start to work through his hair his eyes close and the tension in his body slowly melts away with a sigh.

Yuuri watches in amazement as the rigid form of the young mer goes slack in front of him. Yuri’s head falls back, his shoulders are relaxed, the normal agitated twitches of his tail are replaced with long slow sweeps that eventually start to cease all together. The mer looks peaceful and content for the first time since Yuuri met him, vulnerable even.

Yuuri works meticulously and slowly on the braids. He runs his fingers through the cornsilk hair over and over to get each strand the same width. Tentacles delicately hold strands and Yuuri ensures not to pull too tightly. The strands glide over other strands to build the intricate braids and pattern in the remaining lose hair that Yuuri had decided on. The final touch is the slide of the silver colored comb to hold everything in place. Yuuri is hesitant to break the moment and sits silently. He frowns as the tension immediately returns into Yuri’s body nearly the instance that his hands and tentacles leave the mer’s hair.

“About time.”, is grumbled as Yuri moves off of the seafloor. “What did you do to it? That took too long to look like Sara’s.”

“I made it match your comb better.”, Yuuri replies. He doesn’t mention that it’s a prettier design.

“It better not look stupid.”, Yuri growls.

“I’ll redo it if you don’t like it.”, Yuuri offers with a small smile.

“Fine.”, Yuri huffs and flicks his pink tail against Yuuri’s back as he swims away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough week. I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer. My family has been affected by Hurricane Michael. I just need some time to sort things out and I didn't want the story to suffer. Thank you for reading and comments always make my day a lot brighter.


	13. The Sound of Heaven Falling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to everyone that left kind words and expressed concern about my family on the last chapter. I appreciate it more than you can possibly know. <3

“Idiot!”, reverberates through the water of the bedding area. It doesn’t take Victor long to parse out who the two voices belong to as he swims closer. Yuri is involved with what looks like a heated argument with Michele.

“You’re a complete dumbass if you think squid boy is mating with anyone but Victor.”, Yuri growls at Michele as his fins flare.

Victor quickly swims between the two mers. “What’s going on?”, he asks as he first eyes Michele and then looks over to Yuri for an explanation.

“I don’t know, ask jerk face here what his problem is. He’s the one that started going off on me about squid boy doing my hair.”, Yuri huffs out with a glare directed at Michele.

Victor looks over to Michele with a sigh. “Is this still about the comb Yuuri gave to Sara? They agreed it was a gift between friends. Why exactly do you seem to have a problem with my mate Mickey?”, Victor asks in a detached tone.

Michele starts to stumble over his words, only sputtering out nonsensical syllables.

“He thinks he is going to try to mate with the entire gossip or something like an idiot.” Yuri supplies to Victor and then points accusingly at Michele as he bites out, “If you spent any amount of time with squid boy you would know better. He’s not a monster of the deep.”

Victor’s gaze trains on Michele. “I can assure you that Yuuri has no interest in you or Sara as mates. Come on Yura, let’s go.” Victor turns abruptly and swims away from a stunned Michele.

“That’s all?”, Yuri practically yells as he quickly catches up to Victor and swims at his side.

“I can’t make him like Yuuri and anything else would have just made a bigger scene. I don’t want Yakov showing up to our overhang again.”

They swim in silence until Victor stops near the overhang.

“Yuuri did a really nice job with your hair and the comb.”, Victor offers, breaking the silence. “I didn’t think you would let anyone else touch it.”

Yuri scowls at Victor. “I trust him. He didn’t even say anything.”, comes out as a grumble.

“That means a lot, Yura.”

Yuri cuts Victor off before he can say more. “Ugh, don’t get gross and mushy on me. I’m leaving.” The flash of pink from Yuri’s tail moves him away in a quick surge.

Victor swims under the overhang to find Yuuri sharpening his metal tools. He swims up behind him and nuzzles his nose into his hair as his arms wrap tight around Yuuri’s waist.

“You know, if you keep this up everyone in the gossip is going to have prettier hair than me.”, Victor murmurs against the skin at the back of Yuuri’s neck. He can feel the shiver travel through Yuuri’s body.

“That will never be the case. Your hair is made of shimmering moonlight, it will always be the most beautiful.”, Yuuri replies as he leans back into Victor’s embrace. He places the metal tools into the small kelp bag then places it next to the bed before curling himself into Victor’s arms even more. “You saw Yura’s hair then?”, he asks barely above a whisper.

Victor hums in acknowledgement. “I did, it doesn’t look like any braids I’ve ever seen before. You really are amazing.” Another set of soft kisses are pressed into Yuuri’s neck.

“Did you know that Yura gets really relaxed when you touch his hair?”, Yuuri asks out of simple curiosity.

“I did, but we are the only ones that know.”, Victor whispers into Yuuri’s ear before his lips press around the lobe, nipping playfully.

“Oh. I won’t tell anyone.”, escapes Yuuri in a rush.

“He won’t tell you himself, but he likes you.”

Yuuri leans his head back and nods into Victor’s shoulder. “I figured that out earlier.”, he says softly.

“The comb was lovely. It was different from everything else I’ve seen you make.”

Yuuri’s eyes are closed as he keeps his head tipped back, but a smile spreads across his face. A couple of tentacles move around Victor’s tail, pulling him closer and flush to Yuuri’s back. “I showed Yura how to do the engraving.”, Yuuri hums happily.

“Will you teach me?”

“Of course, anything you want.”, Yuuri replies and opens his beautiful brown eyes to meet Victor’s. He tilts his head to the side to press a kiss to Victor’s jaw.

Yuuri can feel the shudder that runs through Victor’s body down his entire length. Yuuri lets out a small, happy giggle at the reaction.

“I can’t wait to learn you.”, Victor replies as his voice lowers.

The blush that blooms across Yuuri’s cheeks is soft and alluring in the fading light that is casting shadows under their outcrop.

 

* * *

 

The pressure drops and the currents shift, bringing an uncharacteristically cold rush into the reef. It is enough to wake Victor from his sleep as the echoes of splashes become a roar overtaking any other sounds of the deep.

Yuuri is still asleep, with his tentacles tightly wrapped around Victor’s tail and his head tucked against his chest.

“Yuuri, wake up.”, Victor whispers as he gently uses his hands to nudge Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri in turn only tightens his grip on Victor’s tail and nuzzles into his chest.

“Yuuri, come on. Get up, there is a storm.”, Victor tries again as he strokes a tentacle and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s hair.

“I don’t like storms.”, Yuuri mumbles sleepily and tightens his hold on Victor to the point that Victor can’t help the gasp that comes out of him.

Victor suddenly feels a little guilty about waking him, of course Yuuri wouldn’t like storms after being pulled away from his family during one.

“It isn’t a bad one, love. I want to show you something. I promise I won’t leave your side and you can hold onto me the entire time.” Victor rubs soothing circles into Yuuri’s back as he tries to wiggle his tail in the tight grip. It doesn’t give him any slack and he can’t move it at all.

“Is it morning?” Yuuri asks blearily as his eyes blink open.

“No, the sun isn’t up yet.”, Victor whispers.

Yuuri lets out a soft groan and buries his head into Victor’s chest, his hair obscuring the view of his face.

“It is something special to me that I want to share with you. Will you let me show you?”

Yuuri nods his head and slowly wills each tentacle to loosen its grip. He pulls each away one at a time and looks up once Victor is freed.

“I usually would just stay in a cave during storms.”, Yuuri says barely above a whisper. His hand reaches for Victor’s and he intertwines their fingers in a desperate grip. “Stay close to me?”

“I promise.”, Victor replies with a reassuring smile.

Victor leads them quietly away from the reef the gossip calls home and towards a small chain of islands with extremely shallow water around them. Yuuri is stuck to Victor’s side for the entire swim with a crushing grip on Victor’s hand. The island they swim up to is tiny with a cave and rock formation being the only thing showing above the water.

“We are here!”, Victor announces excitedly before pulling Yuuri into an embrace. “We need to go above the surface, is that okay?”, he asks hesitantly as he suddenly realizes he doesn’t know if Yuuri ever goes out of the water.

“Yes, that’s okay. Is it safe to that here?”, Yuuri asks as he looks around for any signs of humans.

“Humans don’t usually come here. All of the islands are just rock. With the storm and no light, no one will be here.”, Victor reassures. “Follow me?”

Yuuri nods and suddenly he is being pulled along by Victor up towards the surface of the shallow water being pelted with raindrops. They poke their heads up into the heavy, damp air. Victor looks around before he pulls himself up onto a smoothed section of rock next to the cave entrance and tugs at Yuuri’s hand to encourage him to do the same. Yuuri uses his tentacles to slowly rise out of the water and settle next to Victor.

In the dim moonlight reflected through the dark clouds Yuuri looks like a powerful god exiting the water. The droplets on his skin from the ocean and the rain roll in pale, shimmering, light kissed streams that Victor follows down his body with his eyes before they collect in a puddle on the rock below them. His jet black hair is pushed back away from his face and Victor has fallen in love all over again. Victor pushes himself forward and uses his tongue to trace a stream up Yuuri’s abdomen and chest, lapping at the cool, fresh water like it is the sweetest life giving elixir.

Yuuri’s gasp catches in his throat. The air is a foreign burn in his lungs. “Vi...Victor!”, is finally stammered out while his colors flash deep blue and green. His head is tipped back and his eyes have closed of their own accord.

“How are you this beautiful?”, Victor asks without realizing the words have left his lips and are being carried away on the rain scented breeze. Victor doesn't wait for an answer before pressing his lips against the exposed column of Yuuri's neck. “Two more days and I get to make you mine.”, he purrs against the sensitive skin there.

Yuuri lets out a needy whimper that Victor feels the vibrations of. “Already yours.”, comes out of Yuuri extremely breathy.

In that moment Victor decides that they need to have some of their future mating sessions above the surface if Yuuri is going to sound like that. “I want to show everyone. I want to dance and sing for you. I want the entire ocean to know you're my mate.”, each declaration is punctuated with another kiss moving up until their lips meet. There is a spark in Victor that he could easily use to make this kiss a raging inferno if he let it, but instead he languidly caresses Yuuri’s bottom lip with his tongue as a low smoldering ember.

Yuuri moves a couple tentacles to gently wrap around Victor’s tail and caresses the smooth scales under them. When Yuuri finally pulls away panting from the lack of oxygen burning his lungs he presses their foreheads together to stare deep into Victor’s swirling pools of blue. After a few moments of just peering into each other’s souls Yuuri finally asks, “What did you want to show me?”

“Just listen.”, Victor whispers and then closes his eyes.

Yuuri blinks a couple of times in confusion before closing his own eyes. There are a lot of noises, all much sharper above water than they would be below. The dull crash and scrape of the waves against the rocky islands, the woosh of the breeze rushing by, the low rumble of the rain hitting the surface of the water around them and then finally a sounds that Yuuri is not at all familiar with. The sound, no not a sound, music echoes out of the cave as hollow and ringing notes. It was hauntingly beautiful and sends chills through Yuuri. The familiarity of the melody pulls at his heart strings.

“What is that?”, Yuuri whispers afraid anything louder would disrupt the performance.

Victor hums along for a few notes, the notes that are in his mating song before responding quietly, “This is my favorite place.”, he hesitates for a moment before continuing, “There is a hole in the cave that lets the rain inside. It falls onto divotted rocks that make those noises. The best and worst part is that the notes will change over time as the rocks are weathered by the very same rain drops that make the music. Eventually, they won’t be there at all, but the memory of the sound of heaven falling down is in our song.”

Yuuri pulls Victor closer to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace with the rain’s romantic pour and the notes of their song surrounding them.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Victor wake up to a frenzy of excited voices and the bright sun of mid morning. They had stayed on the rocky island’s shore until the reaching edge of the sun had started to tinge the horizon in its warmth. Victor had been hoping that they would have a little more time to be lazy in their bed together.

“Why all the noise?”, Yuuri asks with the heavy mumble of disturbed sleep.

“One of the other gossips is probably here.”, Victor replies while nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri lets out a groan. “I don’t want more mers to hate me.”

Before Victor can respond to that their names are being called by Mila.

“Be out in a second”, Victor calls out back to her. “We better get up and greet them. It will be fine.”, Victor reassures and starts trying to move his tail.

Yuuri sighs and lets the grip of his tentacles go. Having to let go of Victor is always his least favorite part about waking up.

Once freed from Yuuri’s grip Victor stretches his tail, presses a quick peck to Yuuri’s lips and then is swimming out from under their outcrop.

Yuuri watches his beautiful mer’s hair and scales glint in the sunlight. He remembers what Chris had said about there being other mers that would likely want to compete for Victor’s attention. He isn’t sure when that starts, but he doesn’t want to let anyone else get a head start, much less win. Yuuri pulls himself from the bed and quickly swims out after Victor.

The sun is rising higher into the sky and it refracts just right off the surface to make it difficult for Yuuri to see much in front of him. By the time Yuuri is able to raise his hand to shield his eyes from the light barrage all he sees is a flash of red and gold before he finds himself pushed with force into the sandy seafloor.

“Yuuri!”, is chirped loudly in his ear by a familiar voice and arms are wrapped around his neck. He can feel the scales and fins of a tail draped across his tentacles. He blinks several times trying to get his bearings. A face with dark hair, dark eyes and a beaming smile pulls back to look at him with obvious glee.

“Phichit?”, Yuuri asks hesitantly. He hasn't seen Phichit since before being separated from his family and the mer practically sitting in his lap certainly has the right coloring and knows his name, but his features have gotten more handsome with age.

“Of course it's me! I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here?”, Phichit starts rattling off at a rapid fire pace.

“I live with this gossip.”, Yuuri replies.

“You weren't here last year.” Phichit's eyes get wider. “You have a mate in the gossip?”, he practically yells in his excitement. “Who is it?”

Yuuri's cheeks feel like lava flows against the water and he casts his eyes aside so he doesn't have to look into Phichit's for fear of combusting on the spot. “Victor.”, he whispers hoping in vain that his volume will influence Phichit's.

The gasp that leaves Phichit is loud enough to startle Yuuri. “How? He hasn't mated in five seasons.”

“I mean, it isn't official yet. The dancing ritual isn't until tomorrow night”, Yuuri quickly stammers out. “Of course you already know that. That was stupid to say.”, he mutters under his breath.

Phichit lets out a pleased giggle. “I know it is tomorrow night, but Chris and I will be skipping it.”, is said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“You're Chris's mate?”, Yuuri asks with his surprise evident.

“Of course!”, Phichit replies like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

 

* * *

 

Victor settled next to Chris as Phichit swam up to both of them with a dazzling smile and his normal exuberant energy.

“It's nice to see you again Phichit.”, Victor offered with his own smile in return.

“You too, Victor!”, Phichit replied happily before wrapping his body around Chris's in a suggestive embrace.

“Mmm, I've missed you too.” Chris purred out as he pressed their bodies together more.

A loud gasp left Phichit's mouth and before anyone had time to register what was happening Phichit had disappeared in a thrown up cloud of sand with several hasty shakes of his tail.

Victor and Chris were left stunned looking at each other before turning to find that Phichit had collided with Yuuri and was on top of him, seemingly having him pinned to the seafloor. If Victor's rational mind would have been working at that time he would have realized that Yuuri's colors had not changed; his rational mind would also have reminded him that Yuuri was far stronger than any mer and could easily have overpowered Phichit if he wanted to, but instead his heart dropped out of his chest and panic set in. Everything in Victor's being was screaming out that Yuuri was being attached and he needed to protect him

Victor had started swimming before it was even registered that he was moving. Chris was calling his name and he eventually felt the harsh tug that was applied to his arm. They both stopped and hovered just behind Phichit and Yuuri. The happy chatter from Phichit had become apparent at this distance. Victor heard Yuuri laugh and was immediately put at ease. Victor released a relieved sigh and Chris gave him a knowing look and pat on the back.

“It appears our mates know each other.”, Chris offered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promotion: I have a new fic for the Spooky Week vampire prompt. [Puncture Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441301/chapters/38498243).
> 
> I also have a one shot about board game night taking a sexy twist.[Messy Twister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686760).
> 
> Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)


	14. Falling is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hi, I'm alive. As promised, this isn't abandoned. Things have just been really difficult. I won't go into all the details because life has been a complete mess, but know that your support is appreciated. <3
> 
> I've been doing a lot more art than writing recently and posting that on Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)

Phichit was comfortably sitting with his beautiful tail shimmering in the sun while it draped across Yuuri's tentacles. “Hmm, you smell really good, Yuuri.”, he mentioned as an aside from their previous conversation while leaning toward Yuuri’s face.

Victor immediately cleared his throat as a small reminder that he was still, in fact, there.

“Uh, Peach, how about you let Yuuri get up off the floor?”, Chris suggested with a slightly imploring tone.

Phichit looked down to confirm that he did indeed still have Yuuri pressed into the sand, then turned his head to look back at Victor and Chris with an apologetic, but no less beaming smile. “Sure, I'm just happy to see him again!” Phichit got up with a quick swish of his tail and then extended his hand to Yuuri as an offer to help him up from the seafloor. 

Yuuri gave him a small smile of his own as a thank you for the offer, but shook his head as he easily pushed himself up off the seafloor with his tentacles.

“Peach, how exactly do you know Yuuri?” Chris asked with an eyebrow raised. If Phichit had managed to withhold any juicy details from him about a past mating experience with Yuuri he wanted to remedy the matter by sating his curiosity immediately. His mind was already busy supplying delicious images of Yuuri’s dark tentacles, shaded to near black wrapped tight around the shimmering red and gold splendor that is his mate’s tail.

“Oh, Yuuri's family came to visit the gossip I grew up in. We were both pretty young and I found the negotiations boring, so I would drag him to go play in the surf. Yuuri, do you remember when you ended up on the back of that sea turtle?” Phichit chirped, clearly giddy from the memory.

Yuuri nodded his head shyly with a small blush. “Not my finest moment.”

Victor was feeling uneasy about just how close to his intended mate Phichit still was and the comment he had made about Yuuri's scent was rattling around as a constant echo in his brain. As much as he was fairly certain that Phichit and Chris would be mating with each other again this season based on their greeting earlier, he still felt the need to be closer to Yuuri pulling at him. He swam over behind Yuuri, carefully wrapping his arms around him and pulled his back to his chest. 

Phichit's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open while Chris just quirked an eyebrow and gave a knowing smirk at the clearly possessive display.

“Are you okay, love?”, Victor asked just loud enough for the two mers watching to hear him.

Yuuri let out a small giggle and leaned back into the embrace. His head rested back on Victor’s shoulder. “I'm fine. It would take a lot more than Phichit's signature tackle hug for there to be an injury. I used to be better at catching him, but I wasn't expecting it and I suppose I'm out of practice.”

Victor hummed in acknowledgment. He does know how strong Yuuri is, but he wanted to be sure there weren't going to be any reasons that would cause him to have to hold back the next night. He ran his hands slowly down Yuuri's sides and started to caress along the smooth transition of skin to his tentacles. He was putting on a show with a clear message to anyone watching. He didn’t miss the two pairs of eyes that were transfixed on his hands running suggestively low on Yuuri’s body. “Phichit, do you mind going easy on my mate with your greetings for now? I do have plans for him, after all.” Victor's voice was a low growl and laden with intent.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped out. His cheeks were burning with such intensity that the water touching them could easily start boiling.

“Well, I do.”, Victor replied before pressing a kiss to the tempting, exposed line of Yuuri's neck. Victor glanced at Phichit who seemed to be at a complete loss for words and sporting a high blush of his own, an impressive feat Victor wasn't sure was even possible given that all the time he had spent with the other mer had always been filled with unfiltered, happy chatter. When their eyes met Phichit only managed to nod emphatically.

“I don't think Phichit and Chris want to know about them,'' Yuuri rushed out.

“Actually…”, Chris started before getting side eye from Phichit.

“Don't try to tell me you aren't curious too, Peach.” Chris purred as he swam over to his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist mirroring the position Victor and Yuuri were in.

“Well, of course I am. But Yuuri and Victor are our friends. It is polite to pretend that you aren't while in the presence of both of them, Chris.” Phichit chided.

Chris laughed in response. “You know I'm not one to follow social niceties. I expect to be filled in on all the juicy details later, Victor.”

Yuuri let out an adorable squeak before he turned around in Victor's arms to bury his reddened face into his shoulder.

“Perhaps Yuuri doesn't feel comfortable sharing.” Victor replied while gently caressing his back with one hand.

“Such a shame to keep such a beautiful treasure all to yourself. So selfish, Victor.” Chris tutted playfully.

Victor shook his head with a chuckle. “Are you done teasing, yet?”

“Never, but I suppose we should get back to greeting the others.” Chris replied and released his hold on Phichit.

“I can introduce you to the rest of my gossip, Yuuri! Everyone is going to be shocked that Victor is participating this season and I want to see the look on their faces when I introduce you as his mate!”, Phichit started rattling off excitedly while he surged forward with a flick of his tail.

Yuuri pulled his head up from its resting place on Victor's shoulder with a whimper. “I knew it, they are going to hate me.”

“No, they won't hate you! They are just going to be surprised.” Phichit assured.

“It probably would be better for Phichit to introduce you to his gossip since you two are old friends. He knows them better than Chris and I do.” Victor said softly before pressing a kiss to Yuuri's hair. “You're going to introduce Yuuri as my mate?” he asked for clarification and to ease his mind before letting Yuuri out of his arms.

“Of course!”, Phichit beamed. “How else am I going to get those reactions?”

Victor nodded at the response before letting his arms loosen and fall back to his sides. 

 

* * *

Watching Phichit pull Yuuri towards the other gossip was a new type of torture that Victor didn’t know even existed. He watched from a couple meters behind as each barely acquainted mer’s eyes raked Yuuri up and down. Yuuri’s anxiety did nothing to help the situation as with each introduction a quick flash of colors would ripple down his lower half and Victor could see the exact moment that mere curiosity or mild interest turned to awe on their faces. 

Victor regretted more than anything in that moment that he had never finished making an accessory for Yuuri to reciprocate his intentions. Sure, he had more beautiful pieces than he could possibly ever wear at one time from Yuuri that were a clear message to any mer that saw them, but Yuuri had nothing from him. A pang of guilt, fear and jealousy all mixed together was tearing through Victor's heart. Yuuri was beautiful and radiant all on his own and he didn't need the adornments, but the swaths of bare skin were a message in mer culture. Yuuri was available to be courted.

The moment that Phichit announced to the group that Yuuri was going to be Victor’s mate all eyes darted over to land on him. The expressions ranged from surprised on most, perhaps disapproval on JJ's part, to one on Seung-Gil's face he couldn't place, not that he ever really could tell what the other mer was feeling at any given time.

Victor was trying to remember why he wanted to go through with the formalities of the mating ritual as the judgemental eyes bore through him. He should have just barricaded himself and Yuuri into their cave before the other gossips arrived and stayed in until well after they left. Chris and Phichit clearly had the right idea and Victor was dumb, so dumb to leave Yuuri without a single piece of jewelry. The two necklaces, couple of bracelets, arm cuff, ear cuffs and circlet he wore today from Yuuri had a new, very present weight to them. 

Victor looked like royalty, excessively spoiled with all the glittering things the ocean had to offer turned into works of art by his intended mate. His heart sank as he realized what this must look like from an outside perspective. It would look like he didn't treasure Yuuri and nothing could be further from the truth.

A couple of the mers moved closer to Yuuri and started to talk in low murmurs. Victor couldn't stand being this far away any longer. He set his shoulders back as he plastered a smile on his face and slowly swam up next to Yuuri before wrapping an arm around his waist. All the eyes from the other gossip were on them and Victor intended to make this count. The tension in Yuuri's muscles lessened as he pressed into Victor's side with a soft sigh. Victor gently tilted Yuuri's head with a caress to his jaw and have him a passion filled kiss in front of everyone. If that didn't send a message, he didn't know what else would.

 

* * *

Yura had insisted on introducing Yuuri to the second gossip himself. Victor only relinquished since Otabek, the mer he knew Yura was interested in, was a member of the group and it would be an opportunity for the younger mer to get close to him. It was still pure torture the second time around to watch as mer after mer ogled his mate while he floated only a short distance behind. 

The young and overly energetic Kenjirou was enamoured. He immediately began asking Yuuri all types of questions about himself, his hunting habits, where he lived and through all of them was far too close to Yuuri for Victor's comfort. Yuuri was clearly taken aback at first, but giggled at the enthusiasm and tried to answer the questions as best as he could. Yuuri seemed more at ease with the young mer than he was with most of the others.

When Kenjirou asked if Yuuri would change his colors, Victor almost laughed at how far his jaw dropped when Yuuri's tentacles immediately seemed to disappear into the sand, perfectly blended. Yuuri, however, didn't stifle his amusement and let out a beautiful peel of laughter that immediately caught every mer's attention. Victor could feel as the focus shifted and the majority of all three gossips swam to see what was going on.

Yuuri showed off the coloring for blending into the sides of the cliffs, blending into coral, imitated the coloring of several fish and ended the display with a happy swim over to Victor, wrapping a few tentacles around his tail and letting them shift to the deep emerald and sapphire that matched him perfectly. 

Yuuri's joy was exquisite and Victor couldn't help but cling to him and press wanting kisses to the beautiful lips that made the lovely music of his laughter. Yuuri just didn't realize how easy it was to fall in love with him. But Victor knew, and he could see the desire and envious looks in several sets of eyes that were fixed on them. 

Victor held on tighter and buried his nose into Yuuri's hair. If he just didn't let go, no one else could try to take Yuuri away from him. He knew that no one in their own gossip would dare try, but the others didn't know that they already shared a kelp bed wedged under an outcropping, that Yuuri had already claimed a cave and prepared it for them. Yuuri was his, and he was so ready to dance and sing his love for him because everything he desired depended on it. He was going to show them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this perhaps consider checking out my other YOI works. They can be found here: [LittleDancer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/works?fandom_id=11444638/)
> 
> Also, if you are 18 or over you can join us on the [18+!!! on Ice Discord server.](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the Sea - Calling My Name Sculpture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202446) by [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly)




End file.
